The Worst Day of Damon Salvatore's Life
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. Also known as 'The Day that All the Boys Fell in Love with Bonnie Bennett'.
1. First Blessed: Stefan Salvatore

**AN**: Hello, Bamon lovers! So I guess I can't stay away from Bamon too long, but like I said, we should never run out of new Bamon stories! Anyway, I'm here again to write this in honor of Bonnie Bennett. I'm warning the readers to not take the fic too seriously, because it's a sort of slash to comedy and romance. Bonnie will be paired off with different characters throughout the series, but of course, she will end up with our favorite vampire. So to give props to the bad-ass, hot, powerful character that is Bonnie, this fic just had to be written. Hope you guys enjoy! ;D

* * *

><p>It was a mundane Saturday morning. Elena was escorting Bonnie across the Salvatore halls, down to the living room where her boyfriend awaited with a couple of open books and notebooks. Caroline was supposed to come, but due to the fact that she was good in math (don't start stereotyping her now –she's secretly a genius), she chose to stay at home and care for her mom who was currently down with the flu.<p>

"Hi, Stefan," Bonnie greets calmly as she enters the living room, missing the way Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of her. She drops her bag down to the floor while Elena sits beside her boyfriend on the carpeted floor. She sits beside Elena and it doesn't take long till she, too, is engrossed with her homework.

From an outsider's point of view, the trio looked like a normal group of teenagers taking the whole study group thing too seriously. Now and then the teens would exchange math-related questions then jokes about how this was such a great day to solve some mth problems instead of dealing with Originals or werewolves.

For a few minutes Stefan tries to be the good boyfriend –then he was just trying to be a good man, because he realizes he doesn't give a rat's ass about math. He also kept on looking to his left, and beyond the brown hair and fair skin, he kept spotting the bronze and dark waves of long hair. _Bonnie_, he thought. All his thoughts were just that.

Elena tells him to stop copying her notes, though they both knew that he was beyond that (and he knew math like the back of his hand). After another five minutes, the Petrova clone screams brain damage and says she's going to the kitchen for some ice cream. She doesn't bother to ask them if they wanted a break as well and she mutters how the devil invented math as she went on her way out.

Stefan lets out a breath of relief. Finally, the unattractive barrier had gone, and now he was just here with her. He kept on wondering: why. Why hasn't he given her his time of day? Why did he only recognize this now? Stefan closes his eyes and takes a quiet inhale of air, and he feels the desire unfurl on his chest and his groin as the subtle scent of her perfume invade his nostrils. He opens his eyes and gapes at her, watching the way her expression held a little pout, her teeth abusing her lower lip as she stayed focused on solving her assignment. She was so desirable. She looked so… delectable. He found himself unable to take his eyes away from her lips, his mouth watering with the thought of tasting her lip gloss.

It didn't take long till the dam broke. In a few seconds, Stefan traps Bonnie on a hot kiss. He inwardly collapses with the intensity of his feelings, and he just knows it's too good to be true…

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore, perfect boyfriend and eternal Elena devotee, was pressing her against the couch, sealing his lips with hers.<p>

Honestly, it takes a while to sink in. It wasn't everyday that someone hits on her. Much less shoves their tongue down her throat. So Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise, and she can't help but feel a little startled to see Stefan with his closed, as if savoring the chemistry of their first kiss. When Stefan licks her lips with his tongue, urging for entrance and response, that's when Bonnie restrains her powers and uses all the physical strength she had to push the vampire away. OK, so maybe she did use a little magic. "What the hell, Stefan!" she demanded loudly, rubbing the back of her hand furiously on her mouth, willing to forget Stefan's taste.

Stefan doesn't hear her. His eyes are trained in on her lips. Ever the romantic, he dramatically places his hand on top of his heart and sighs. "I've never tasted such sweet ambrosia before…" He looks at her and gives her the sweetest smile she has ever seen she almost gags.

It wasn't that Stefan wasn't attractive –because he was, he was! But THIS was wrong on all levels! When Bonnie sees Stefan diving for her again, the alarm bells ring louder and she mutters a freezing spell. Well, more like something to keep Stefan in place. Somehow, she didn't think of giving him her trademark vampire aneurysm –but that's not definitely because it was reserved solely for his older brother (that was another issue altogether). She quickly runs to the door without giving Stefan a second glance. She runs faster when she hears him call, "Bonnie! Where are you going!"

When Bonnie gets to the kitchen, she finds the girlfriend there stuffing her face with ice cream. Unable to control her panic, she runs to her friend and grasps her shoulders. "Elena! I need to tell you something…!"

Elena doesn't feel the gravity of the situation, but stares at her like she had something on her face. "Wh–"

"Bonnie, don't run away from me…!"

Both girls turn their attention to the door and sees Stefan there, with a lonesome look on his eyes. He looked desperate. He looked need. Normally, a brooding Stefan was a fixture as the clouds are to the sky, but it was the first time that they ever saw his attention stray from Elena. Groundbreaking.

Elena gives Bonnie one quick glance and she finally sees the terror in her best friend's eyes and somehow, her perceptive abilities work double time that she understands for even just a bit, what the fuck was going on. So she tries to be sensible about it and turns to Stefan. "Stef?"

Stefan is cautious as he enters the kitchen, ignoring the call of his name. He takes a step forward and glances at Bonnie. "Bonnie."

All the while, Bonnie was trying to remember if she did anything the past week on her own. No. She didn't even bother practicing this week because she was too engrossed with social life –meaning meeting up with the gang to strategize defensive tactics against the dark forces and school, and the last time she had her grimoire open was two weeks ago! She had a suspicion about what this was about, but… "Elena! I must be cursed today or a side effect of a spell! It's stupid! It's… I… Oh my god, I don't know! I'm sorry!" It didn't take a while when the body shield started quaking and she frowns. She knows this girl too much. "Are you… are you laughing!"

Elena holds her belly, clearly entertained. "I'm sorry, Bonnie! It's just that it's so funny!"

"But _your boyfriend_, Stefan, KISSED ME!" Bonnie didn't know how much she could emphasize all the words at once.

"I did," Stefan confirmed.

"Well, everyone wants Stefan," Elena says dreamily. She then turns to look at Bonnie and gives her a wink. "Or we could play and you can give me a kiss as well…?"

For a moment, Bonnie thinks she might have been transported to another universe. She wanted to faint, but preferably, not in the Salvatore residence of all places. She should have strangled Elena by now, but it seems that her best friend was really just entertained, because Elena couldn't stop giggling like a school girl.

"And I'd love to kiss you again, Bonnie," Stefan whispers passionately. He sighs again. "Or more."

The giggles stop and now Elena lets out a low whistle. "Creeepy." Stefan gets nearer, obviously trying to get something out of her best friend, and unable to do anything else, she pouts. "Now that I'm seeing this in a third person perspective… I can see why you and Caroline would make icky faces whenever Stef and I make out."

"ELENA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! Your boyfriend is trying to make out with me!"

Elena, for the record, tries her best to push Stefan away. She wonders why he's not using his special vampire powers, but it must be because he looked more like a hypnotized man judging by that glassy look on his eyes. Definitely not her boyfriend now. She shrugs in defeat. "I know it's just a spell, Bon, so I know you'll fix this somehow." When Stefan tries to shove her away, she puts on her in-charge face and puts a hand up (the one she uses when she deals with drunk friends and by the looks, Stefan was more drunk than boyfriend), effectively having its desired effect. "Stefan, honey. Do you really want to kiss Bonnie?" She can't believe she just said that, but it's still kind of funny that she tries hard not to break into another feat of giggles. Besides, Bonnie's grasp on her was starting to bruise, but the girl was scared. Who can blame her?

"Yes," Stefan breathes, nodding. "I also want to touch her…"

_But he still sounds so hot,_ Elena thinks with a shiver. "But you're my boyfriend."

"But I'm her lover," he moans dejectedly.

That's when Elena turns around to face Bonnie. "I'm not really jealous, Bonnie, but you have to fix this. I thought this whole Stefan going for another girl wasn't appealing but I'm starting to change my mind." She backs herself up against Stefan, pressing hard into his tight pelvis. "I'll hold him here and you go back to your house and do things right with your witchy juju!"

Bonnie nods, willing to obey. She dashes to the door, away from crazy-eyed Stefan.

The front door slams close with a loud bang it echoes through the house. You would think that Stefan would have woken up from his Bonnie stupor. Instead, he tries to shove Elena out of the way (again) to follow the witch, but his wrist was tugged to a halt. "Let me go… I need to be with her…"

Maybe she can play along with this, Elena thought. "Stefan… Why don't you just imagine that I'm Bonnie?"

Stefan shakes his head, no. "But I need Bonnie."

That's when Elena thought that Bonnie definitely had to fix everything. Because if Stefan was going to be this way longer than he should, she would start fantasizing about doing things _ménage-a-trois_ with Bonnie and that was definitely a bad idea. _Katherine symptoms,_ Elena thought sadly. So much for that mundane Saturday morning. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This will be a mini-series! Who knows! More reviews might mean faster updates! ;D Thanks for reading!


	2. Taking It In Stride: Strike 1

AN: A shout-out to those who reviewed:

**Belleslvtr1867, too lazy to sign in, JoselinSalvatore, Cynner, NaeNae1495, mrs mathis, zozo42, Infrena, anadams, Lula6791, Love'Joy1990, Vie, mizgardenia21, The Jolie Monster, Psejhan, babyshan211, hpfan1987, ebonyeyez1, Mina25**

Thank you for the wonderful positive response! I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

* * *

><p>Bonnie was determined not to talk to anyone –specifically men, for the rest of the day. Besides, all her feelings were in a jumble. Stefan just kissed her… and he meant it! It gave her that annoyed feeling like she kissed her brother. <em>But<em> he was a good kisser, she had to give him that. If he didn't have 'Elena's Property' stamped on his forehead, she might have given the experience a second thought. _Ugh_, no wonder Elena was so hooked. She stepped on the gas, determined to make it home before someone else happened.

* * *

><p>When Damon finally sees her raven curls emerge from her car, the relief that floods him was slightly monumental. However, just like his vampiric speed, he instantly remembers how long he has been waiting outside her house. He was a patient man, actually, but the thought of Bonnie occupied with something else gave him this indescribable itch, made him want to irk her and irritate her till he felt placated. He is about to give her a piece of his mind when he notices a too familiar scent from her body. Fear, slight arousal, Elena, and… Stefan's mouthwash!<p>

Damon suddenly saw red. In the middle of her frantic attempt to squeeze the key in the helpless doorknob, he frightens her with his terrifying yet undeniably attractive vamped out face. "What the fuck were you doing with Stefan?" he barks at her, and he presses her hard against the door. He sees the distraught look in her eyes –like a deer caught in headlights, but his undead male body parts were too thankful to be reminded that she was a woman. The curves, the hips, the softness –he loves being this close to her, he realized, and he feels the need to grind to make the necessary friction, but wait! This was Bonnie. It wouldn't take long for the witch to catch up with his train of thought, so he opts for stupidity, "I never thought you'd do that to Elena."

He immediately regrets the flash of hurt that graces her eyes, and Damon is torn between saying sorry and punishing her with a kiss when he doubles over, the little zombie brain cells in his skull popping like bubbles in the wind, rendering him a useless (dead) meat suit on the porch. "F-fuck, Bonnie!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bonnie screamed, and crossed the threshold where he cannot follow.

Taking deep breaths that truly cannot soothe, Damon glares at the wooden door of the Bennett residence, and hates being a vampire.

* * *

><p>Instead of sulking like a baby (Stefan), he goes home to confirm the evidence detected by his nose. About to charge to Stelena's love nest, his peripheral vision gives him a view of Elena on the living room watching TV. Taking a detour, he pauses by the doorway and smirks. He really couldn't resist Elena… resist getting a rise out of her, that is. "Alone," he said, pointing out her lack of a usual cuddling partner. "Steffy having problems getting it up?" He cackles on the doorway, pleased with himself, and he waits for the damsel in distress whining that Elena usually delivers but when he peeks at her and sees that she's just clearly annoyed, he's a bit disappointed. No smell of tears, no flirty eyes –just plain pissed off. Somehow, he feels the need to defend his brother's manliness. "It's the squirrels, I'm telling you. Bambi. Whatever–"<p>

"Go screw yourself, Salvatore," Elena hissed, the normal sweetness to her tone all but gone. She turns the volume up louder and glares at the TV screen. "If you spend even just one more minute in my presence, I swear to God I will take your ring off–"

"Yada yada yada," Damon answers with a roll of eyes, but he finds himself treading up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom. Who knew Elena would morph into a Katherine just because Stefan couldn't perform in the bedroom? Tsk. Their lifetime mistake for not choosing him. _Good riddance,_ Damon thinks with a grin.

Stefan's room is quiet –except for a sigh every now and then. Curious, and sincerely hoping Stefan wasn't playing with himself, Damon opens the door. He should have made a bet against himself because he expected this –Stefan laid out on the bed on his front, scribbling furiously on journal. "Typical Stefan –writing his feelings on his diary."

The younger brother glares at him, but the pen doesn't stop moving. "For the millionth time, Damon, it's a jour… Never mind," he mumbles, and resumes writing. He sighs again, the thick breath rolling out along with another woman's name from his lips.

Damon appears in front of his brother, towering over him like a threat. "Did you just cry out Bonnie's name?" He sees the obvious glassy-eyed look Stefan sported, but he is too irritated to analyze his brother's shit.

Stefan is far from guilty, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm just writing down how much this day is so… filled with hope. So much love." He stares across the room, at nothing in particular. "An ethereal creature, brother. When our lips touched…" He sighs again, and then he's choking by the floor, Damon's clutch the exact opposite of gentle.

The jealousy rips through Damon like a stake. The thought of Stefan kissing Bonnie (thus, the mouthwash) was too much to bear. He wanted to rip Stefan apart, just like he did whenever he drank those powerless animals dry. _Show him who's boss_, Damon kept on thinking, but even when the hypnotized Stefan frowns at him in question, the hidden sanity working double time to put two and two together, Damon saves face by channeling the usual dialogue. "Elena's free game, just so you know." He waits for the half-assed punch in the chest or shove, instead he is countered with soulful eyes. And a fucking smile.

"Who cares?" Stefan asks, clearly a willing victim. He reaches for his journal, but Damon swats his hand away. Passively, he nods and turns to Damon again, ignoring the death grip on his air passage. "I have found new love. I am finally free of Katherine's face for eternity!" He stares longingly at the ceiling, as if Bonnie's image were there. "When I convince Bonnie to love me, I will runaway with her and start anew. I will leave Mystic Falls for good!"

"You don't care if I get Elena–"

"That Elena person insists that I am all but drugged by a spell."

Sensibility finally flirts with Damon's brain. "A spell?"

Stefan nods. "That is why we made a deal. If by tomorrow, I am still smitten with Bonnie –which of course, I will be, Elena said I could leave the house and pursue my muse, my one true love." He looks at Damon. "You can have Elena if you want."

"I don't want…" Damon catches himself before it's too late. For all he knew, this could be a joke on him. "You really don't love Elena?" It was too out of character. And how long can Stefan hold such a lovesick expression? _Oh right_, he mentally thought, _all the time_.

Stefan looks at him like he's the ugliest creature on the planet. "How could I love that woman? She is rather plain! And worse, she looks exactly like Katherine! The more I look at her, the more I…" He shakes his head. "How can I want Elena when there is Bonnie? She's everything a man could ever want! A breath-taking beauty, an independent spirit, loyal, sweet, and to top that, she's a powerful witch and _oh_…" Stefan groans in romantic despair and looks at his brother straight in the eyes. "Have you seen her eyes? She has the most tantalizing eyes in the world!"

By now, Damon wanted to bitch slap his brother with all his might, but the dazed look was letting him feel a little merciful. Because really, a slap wouldn't be able to make a difference. It was also nice to see Stefan smiling genuinely it was freaky. "One word, Stefan: Nutcase."

"No, just in love…" Stefan corrects him. "And I'd love to make love to that sweet, tight…"

Damon punches Stefan out cold. Who cares if it made a difference? Because punching Stefan made him feel better… all the fucking time. _That's what you get for making moony eyes over my little witch_, he thought obsessively. The thought goes like a shrill _PING!_ in his head and he straightens up and dusts himself off. His witch. "My little witch," he whispers to dead air. Off to the door heading back to Bonnie, he wonders out loud, "Sounds pretty good to me."

On the way back to Bonnie's house, Damon can only imagine the self-punishment Bonnie was giving herself for a supposedly magical mistake. But the truth was, everything was and is about _him_, because unknown to the witch (and him, actually), he was the one who made a major boo-boo. But somehow, he thinks, he will make it up to her soon enough (the start was boxing Stefan's nose), and maybe, at the end of this horrid day, he just might win her good graces (her heart) too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: RnR, sweeties! :)


	3. Second Blessed: Jeremy Gilbert

**AN**: Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful words! They're such a great source of encouragement to continue writing! It's always awesome to know that all of you are in on this. ;D Anyway, here's another shout-out to those who reviewed. It's much appreciated, y'all. :)

**zozo42, ebonyeyez1, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, Infrena, 8 Poisoned Kindness 8, Love'Joy1990, Lula6791, mizgardenia21, Meye, Nibari, mrs mathis, Cynner, DiAmOnD, Kamiya-san, Vie, Barbie97, SweetAngel241 and to those anonymous reviewers**, thank you! Your messages have been so sweet. ;)

Happy reading! :D

* * *

><p>Rushing upstairs to her room, Bonnie was more than desperate to get her hands on her grimoire. She pushes the door open and she screams immediately, shoving her hands against her once innocent eyes. The next biggest surprise of the day lay on top of her bed wearing nothing but his birthday suit. All the while, Bonnie thinks, <em>of course he had to go the extra mile<em>. She forcibly drops her hands from her face to show some confidence and control, and walks across the room to her study, ignoring the heated look of her ex-boyfriend. As she passed by her closet, she took the bathrobe she was never going to use again and flung it on top of his nude lower half. "Jeremy, I don't even want to know. Just leave."

To be fair to the younger Gilbert, he had sneaked inside her house to corner Bonnie to talk. Hopefully get her back. He had to admit that he was more anxious as of late because he noticed that the resident badass vampire kept on giving his ex 'the looks'. Damon was explicitly using child's play to get the girl. Tease her because you like her style. _Tsk_. He tried to point it out and warn Bonnie about it, but she shrugged him off. Elena did the same thing. Though he knew it was one of the reasons why Bonnie broke up with him –because she will never fail to see him as their 'baby brother', Jeremy knew he was right this time. Just because Damon wasn't swearing his eternal love to Bonnie like he had been doing to Elena these past few months, it didn't mean that the vampire didn't care about her. His different approach to Bonnie was, if anything, alarming. That's why Jeremy knew he had to move it or he would lose Bonnie forever.

Jeremy had no intent to strip down and do the sexy dance at all, but when he saw her getting out of her car and saw Damon (why didn't he notice the particular presence was a mystery), something inside him just _flipped_. He suddenly realized he didn't care. He didn't care that Bonnie didn't want him anymore –he was done understanding her and giving her the upper hand. So he did the next best thing –show her that he had been working out at the gym more than he was supposed to have been doing his homework and flex his biceps. How can she let him go if she knew just how hard he exercised for his body? Just for her? It was his way of showing that even in this way –he wanted to be stronger, to be the one to do the protecting for once. He was willing to give her everything. It was a symbolical gesture of sorts, his raging hard-on included. That, and his hard body was too tough to resist. He sighs the same Stefan Salvatore sigh and pushes the flimsy robe away to expose his admirable physique. "Bonnie… what you're looking for is right here… You don't even have to look far…"

Bonnie wants to gag, but she's too busy trying to find her grimoire. Jeremy was obviously using his 'seduce Bonnie' voice. She had called that out on him when they were still together, but instead of giving in to his whims, she had always ended up laughing at his face. However could she be seduced by Jeremy the Thumb-sucker? He was Elena's little brother! She didn't know what entity had possessed her to actually consider him as a potential lifetime partner. Well, she had her days too. "Shut up, Jer."

"I can give you everything you need. I _have_ everything you need."

Other than that, Bonnie keeps on remembering Stefan's glassy stare. His deep voice, calling to her, willing her to succumb to his call. Stefan's particular obsession was starting to sink in, and she was starting to like it, just like her insides felt all butterflies and warmth because of Damon's unconscious grinding against her on the porch. So yeah, sexing Elena's brother was the last thing on her mind. In fact, it had never been something on her mind –even when they were together. Jeremy Buck-Tooth Gilbert, Jeremy 'McDreamy…NOT' Gilbert. He'd only started buffing up earlier this year but… that's when the Salvatores came in the picture. The boy-next-door and men-stepped-out-of-a-magazine difference was hard to dismiss. "Don't make me hurt you, Jeremy. At least have the decency to shut up." _Where was that fucking grimoire!_

"Looking for this?" Jeremy mumbled, and just like that, Bonnie whips her head around and her eyes widen as large as saucers. No wonder she couldn't find it. Bonnie gasped loudly, hearing her grimoire's cry for help from under Jeremy's balls. He grins at her, just like that annoying cat in Alice in Wonderland. "How will you be able to resist touching me now?"

"Oh my god, my grimoire!" Bonnie yelps. "You're... that's so disgusting!"

Jeremy nods and spreads his legs wider. "Make love to me and you'll get your little magic book…"

Somehow, that's enough to give Bonnie enough courage to send a telekinetic flying kick on Jeremy's whole being. He topples over her bed like a long-limbed yeti, and Bonnie is quick enough to shut her eyes –not wanting to see a very nude Jeremy on awkward angles. She sends the grimoire back to her hands, immediately regretting it, knowing that it has been sort-of tarnished by Jeremy's genitals. She empties her bag of its school-related things and replaces it with her grimoire. Muttering a cleansing spell for her book of magic, she only wishes that she could do the same thing for her eyes and mind.

The former stoner is quick to recover from the sudden rejection. Jeremy emerges from the other side of the bed and reaches out his hand, as if asking for help, another chance. "I love you, Bonnie," he whispers. When Bonnie doesn't take his hand, that damned olive branch, he proceeds to crawl towards where she stood. "I haven't been able to move on after you broke up with me. Are you seeing someone else now? Have you replaced me with Damo–"

_Damon_. The thought of Damon freezes her on the spot. Somehow, Bonnie's mind was working double time. It was having a hard time processing everything. From Stefan's kiss, Damon's non-discrete grinding and Elena's younger brother's attempt of sleeping with her –can you blame a girl for blacking out for a minute? Despite the combination of the three, it was Damon's eyes that kept on flashing on her eyes. Somehow, his gaze held a different shimmer from Stefan and Jeremy's. She sucked in a sharp breath when fingertips smoothed over her bare leg.

"Oh Bonnie," Jeremy moans. "I'll be so good to you…" He is about to lick her ankle when he gets kicked in the face. "Ouch…"

"You should be thankful you're wearing your ring, Jeremy!" she warned, having gathered enough strength to stop her body from doing the inevitable. As Jeremy rubs the bump on his forehead, but not so much his bruised pride, Bonnie treads across the room with fire in her eyes. "I'm leaving!" She never thought the day would come that she would be so desperate to get away from beings that had extra appendages between their thighs.

"I'm coming with you!" Jeremy offers, standing in full height, his erection twitching in anticipation.

"NO!" Bonnie exclaimed, closing her eyes. "STAY!" she ordered with a hint of magical authority.

Jeremy sighs, and without his knowledge, the freezing spell settles itself on his whole person, lasting longer than it did Stefan. But, of course, the boy-man mistakes it for obedience to his better half. "Will you be back, my princess? My sexy witch?"

Well, to give Jeremy a little bit of consolation, he had always been a whipped type of guy. Bonnie does the most sincere thing she could think of without hurting his feelings more than she had ever since she broke up with him. She lies. "Yes. I'll be back to make love to you later." But she couldn't help the intense glare she sent his way. "Now stay here or else!"

Jeremy nods, but when she's halfway out the door, he screams in agony, unable to move a muscle but the one inside his mouth. "BOOOONIIIEEEE, DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE AGAIN!"

Bonnie shivers as Jeremy is finally out of her line of sight and behind her for good. She doesn't even feel guilty for leaving him there –and she doesn't want to imagine the things he would do to her room while she was away. Jeremy was a good guy, but on other days, he was whiny and needy and all those irritating qualities were amplified today. _Anyway_, she thinks. She should stop worrying about that now. _Focus on finding out what happened,_ she cheers herself. Is she destined to be an old maid forever? She couldn't help but wonder.

As she makes her way back to her car, she takes her grimoire from her bag, eager to find anything related to her circumstance. Who the hell did this to her anyway? The only time that she even did anything related to magic was last night, but she didn't even do the magic herself! If anything, she just gave a piece of advice and…

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie's heart speeds up like she was in a horror movie as she hears the familiar voice –the one that she hears every weekdays during history class. Grimacing, she tries to run away and pretend she doesn't hear anything but he is quick as his reflexes by trapping arm on a steel grip. A faint reminder when handling these situations: make them think that you are giving in! So she fakes a smile and gives him her attention. "Alaric…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: RnR, hunnies. ;)


	4. Third Blessed: Alaric Saltzman

**AN:** Wooot-wooot! I was really overwhelmed by the reader response last chapter! Here's a heart-felt shout-out to those who reviewed:

Thanks to **Itisjustmyself, zozo42, perper, mizgardenia21, Kamiya-san, ebonyeyez1, **

**R a p t u s M i n d, Infrena, Love'Joy1990, **

**x-RandomChick-x, NaeNae1495, (anonymous), mrs mathis,**

** babyshan211, shouldabeenblonde, andtheniwaslike, SweetAngel241, ThePrettyPrincess, anadams, The Jolie Monster, Cynner, Vie, **

**ie (yes you :p), **

**BLOOMIX, Meye, Lula6791, paintthesummer**

**And to those who put the story on their alerts and favorites, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ;D**

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman was a killer alright –vampires <em>and<em> ladies alike. Because when he flashed her that signature bad boy grin that assuredly gave women a major case of jelly knees, Bonnie found it hard to stop herself from ogling him. He was wearing his leather jacket again, and from where she stood at arm's length, she could tell that his bodywash was purposely meant to seduce because _damn_, he smells good. She gulps audibly, and tries to get her car keys from her pocket. For a moment she wonders if he's possessed by another Original vampire, but when she accidentally gives in to his piercing gaze, Bonnie mentally face-palms. For once she actually thought about preferring to have seen Klaus' angry spirit through his eyes instead of seeing the glassy stare that mirrored her surprise and the kind that swore eternal love flame. She tries to open her car door but she feels his thick fingers locked on her arm. "Um… Can you let go, Ric? I'm on my way to…" She makes a complete pause when she feels the strength of his zeal, his interest in her itinerary reflecting through his intense blues, it makes her feel uncomfortable than flattered. "To... the _police_ station." If only she could high-five herself for thinking of such an effective lie. Perfect. It was the perfect reminder for him that hitting on her was illegal. Illegal = jail.

"Can you say that again, Bonnie?"

"What, _jail_?" she automatically responds. When Alaric gave her an amused smirk, Bonnie clears her throat loudly and asks politely, "Say what, _Mister Saltzman_?" _Remind him he's your teacher_, she tells herself. She didn't really expect Alaric to fall into the same hopeless romantic spell, but she somehow did expect him to be the most sensible of the bunch. More often than not, it was a weakness that she trusted people too much.

"My name," Alaric dares, and pulls her flush against him, making her gasp loudly.

Bonnie tries to pivot away, but he takes another step and traps her against her only means of escape. She should have given more time into mastering that teleportation trick. Because molded against him like this in the broad daylight was not helping. When Bonnie realizes how tall and buff Alaric's frame is, she forget the struggle. She remembers thinking just how hot he was the moment he wrote his name on the chalkboard the first day of his class. It was hard to focus when someone hot was preaching history to you, and this was no exception. Nothing this masculine could ever be just ignored. She had to give Alaric credit –despite the glassy stare, the man was oozing bravado. How can he be handling his condition so… sexily? He didn't look pliant like Stefan or Jeremy. He was fearless, and that leather jacket –it was just so Damo _–OOPS. Bad Bonnie._ Despite all the contradicting feelings forming in her mind and body, the most levelheaded cause taunted her loud and clear: _think about how you're going to explain all that eye sex to Jenna._ And just like that, the excitement plummets downwards. To quote Elena, "Creeepy."

Instead of whisking her away far from Mystic Falls and make her forget that she was a good girl, Alaric chooses to be an adult now because he finally does the analyzing thing to explain his sudden interest of her. Dependable Alaric, as always. "I'm not supposed to say this, I know, but when I saw you today, I thought to myself, you're… one of my admirable students." He chuckles, as if it's been a secret he had been hiding for so long. "Scratch that, babe. You're the _best_." He gives her that grin again and he leans closer.

Bonnie is caught between a whimper and a moan when his five o'clock shadow tickles the soft skin on her neck. It was the oddest of sensations –to have someone so seemingly in control hit on you like this. But, Bonnie tries harder, refusing to relate the heat of the moment to… positive excitement (arousal). She wishes he would shut up, but he resumes talking like it's his job. He is a teacher, after all…

"And when my presence surprised you a few minutes ago and you said my name… it was simply…" Alaric dramatically shivers with delight, deliberately letting the tremors extend to her personal bubble. His lips make contact with the sensitive lobe of her ear as he whispers, "_Orgasmic_."

Bonnie almost swoons… almost. Because a badass teacher was always going to be hot. It was very tempting to get lost in his words, his musky scent, and there was that fact that he wasn't related to Elena in any _direct_ way whatsoever, but when Bonnie feels a moist tongue make a hot path on her jugular, her eyes widen like saucers for the nth time today. Thinking hard of Jenna and her titular Judgey nickname (moral reality check), Bonnie does something she didn't particularly enjoy –she sets him on fire.

Somehow, Bonnie could not find it in her to damage the leather jacket; perhaps it was due to a long lecture about saving vintage leather jackets thanks to a very arrogant blue-eyed vampire. However, Bonnie considers her expression of mercy related to the fact that she did not want to hurt her teacher/friend and rob Jenna of her hopeful happily ever after –among other things. But Bonnie couldn't help but watch in slight pity as Alaric started to chase around the little playful flames sparkling on his derriere, just like a dog chasing its own tail on an extra stupid day. Ever the goody two-shoes, Bonnie still half-heartedly calls out a "Sorry, Ric!" to him before getting inside her car.

And while the history teacher/vampire hunter tried to extinguish the flames on his very hot ass, Bonnie speeds away from the scene of the crime. Trying to forget about her weakened self-control with Alaric, Bonnie keeps her focus on the road. Where the hell was she going to go now?

* * *

><p>When the dreaded Prius took Bonnie away from him, Alaric almost felt like his heart was being ripped away from his chest. Sitting on the lawn, he had finally managed to put a stop to his blazing behind. Instead of feeling terrified of Bonnie's display of power, her little stunt actually left him a little hard. He had always been drawn to those secret dominatrix women like moth to a flame. The burnt back pocket of his trousers weren't proof of a failed attempt to get Bonnie but it was actually a special kind of brand from her. His very own Bonnie mark. It was a most welcomed pleasure, to feel the heat of her power warm his body. It made him want her more. He couldn't think of anything else.<p>

Alaric was a vampire hunter because of those common reasons most hunters become hunters. Their past, their women, their secret thrill. He was one of those who actually enjoyed the power over those often attractive supernatural zombies. But he was also one of the few who hunted vampires because they reminded him of his darkest secrets; he was one of those who fell into the 'you hate what you are' category. As much as he felt like a male Buffy on his missions, Alaric knew the confidence and strength he had gained all these years had made him a predator just as much as those blood-suckers were. And the adrenaline that pumps through his veins like hot iron before a hunt was strong to his senses now. He was determined to get what he wants –he was going to get Bonnie.

It was always fun to give someone the heads-up that you're It. So to make the chase all the more exciting, Alaric dials her number.

It takes about three rings till she answers. "Alaric! You _have_ to listen to me. You're in a _spell_! You don't really want me!"

Alaric smiles at her concern. "Not even a hello, sexy?" This girl was delusional. How could she say that he didn't want her?

He thinks she made gagging sounds over on the other line. "You… You're my teacher, Alaric! AND you're Jenna's fiancé!"

_Jenna Shmenna_, Alaric thinks with a roll of eyes. He presses the phone closer against his ear, wanting to hear more of her sultry voice. "Bonnie, I could fail you in class..." When she stops rambling, he snickers. "Don't worry. There is one way to pass my class…"

Bonnie screeches in distress. "Don't even go there!"

"Is to let me show you just how much I want to…" A world class frown etches itself on Alaric's face when the line went dead. He sighs sadly just like Stefan did a few hours ago. But, unlike the Salvatore, he was not going to strike a deal with Elena to prove his affection for Bonnie. Looking far across the road where Bonnie had driven away, Alaric smiles, highly encouraged. This was going to be such a fun-filled day. Alaric was determined to show Bonnie that they can make it work –the whole student-teacher relationship thing. Secret relationships were twice as fun.

Anxious to follow Bonnie's trail, he walks down the street to get his car. The driver's door is blocked by none other than a vampire he strangely feels like competition. "Eh...?"

The last thing Alaric sees is Damon's cocked brow, his smirk and his raging fist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: You guys know the drill! RnR for inspiration! Thanks for reading! ;D


	5. Fourth Blessed: Tyler Lockwood

**AN**: Wee! Gods! I am so sorry for updating so late! It has been such a hectic week! Anyway, here's another chapter by yours truly. And another shout-out to the sweetest, most lovable readers ever:

**Meye, SweetAngel241, Itisjustmyself, Chelsea, Azera-v, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, paintthesummer, zozo42, mrs mathis, **

**(anonymous who took my penname), anadams, Love'Joy1990, ShyButterflyKiss, ebonyeyez1, Infrena, **

**The Jolie Monster, Vie, Cynner, Farie Insignias, **

**R a p t u s M i n d, perper, andtheniwaslike, Lula6791, dizzy78, mizgardenia21, Kamiya-san, rebeldesigns, SuperAllie**

You guys are awesome! Thank you for adding the story to your favorites/alert list. It's always great to know you guys are there. ;D

* * *

><p>After having parked Alaric Saltzman's car (driver inside) in Bonnie's garage, Damon makes sure that the place is double-locked and pitch dark before heading back out. He dusts himself off from the tiresome task of making sure that Alaric would not be a problem anymore. Who would have thought that Alaric was a closet pervert anyway? <em>Bleh<em>. But hell, if he had a hot Bonnie in class, the fantasies would be too hard to resist to make into reality. However, having Alaric in the whole teacher-student fetish equation was not spank-bank material at all. It made him want to sock Alaric right on the nose again and make sure to force the vampire hunter watches with wide eyes as he drinks from Bonnie in more ways than one. _At least_, he thought, trying to give Alaric some leeway, _he wasn't naked. _

Damon closed his eyes and tried to narrow in on Bonnie's scent. He clenches his jaw in frustration when he fails to track her and he feels the worry fog his brain with the thought of Bonnie actually ending up in someone else's arms. Good lord knows just how many douchebags exists in this town. Fending all of them off for someone he didn't have feelings for was such a hassle. When his phone vibrates in his pocket, he immediately takes it and shoves it against his ear. "What?"

"Damon," Bonnie's steady voice greeted him on the other line, her tone obviously trying to play the calm card. When she takes a breath, all hell breaks loose. "What the hell did you do to the potion! You're the last person I ever… I can't believe this! The only time I ever decided to actually trust you to do something right and–"

"Where are you?" he cuts her off, but she's so busy accusing him of something that was more or less probably true and now was starting to make sense. Despite contrary belief that Judgey the Witch irritated the shit out of him, Damon honestly found it endearing to always get a front row seat of Bonnie's colorful emotions. She was always so high up on her pedestal, rocking those goody-two-shoes like a jazz dancer and to have her going on angry Sabrina mode was just damn sexy. She was such a character. And as of now, it wasn't her rant that made him lose his temper, it was the fact that he kept on feeling like he was on a deadline. The longer they were apart, the bigger the chances were that someone might beat him to her again. "Where… the fuck… are you… Bonnie?"

"…really! You think you're –god! I am so tired of putting up with AHHHHHHHHHHH–"

"BONNIE!" Damon yells louder into the phone, uncaring if her neighbors heard him. He hears a crunch of grass. When he hears crickets, he wants to crush his skull against the pavement for not figuring out her destination sooner.

* * *

><p>In slow motion, Bonnie falls face front on her grandmother's grave. She gets a clear view of her tombstone and then dirt. The smell of fresh grass assaults her nostrils and she's halfway through a sneeze when she's forcibly turned around and the blue skies gets replaced by two fierce yellow eyes. "T-Tyler…?" She tries to move, but his whole muscular jock physique weighed down on top of her like Brandy –her Aunt Mildred's monstrous St. Bernard. Don't get her started on when that huge dog started to–<p>

"OH!" she gasped loudly as Tyler started dry humping her against the ground.

_Now this_, she thought with much fascination, _was different from Brandy_. Though Tyler didn't have particularly minty fresh breath, it was a bonus that he didn't have some sticky spit oozing from his piehole like a faucet. And… "_Ohhh_…" Bonnie moaned in particular, Brandy didn't poke on her erogenous zones. She looks up to see that familiar glassy glaze, and she knows she's supposed to push him off and tell him she wasn't interested but when he starts sniffing her… Nuzzling her neck and then her chest –ever so gently, she forgets about a certain blonde and Tyler's usual school jock persona altogether. She's a bad friend, but… "_Oh_…" she whimpers again when this buff, gentle man starts kneading her inner thighs.

Other than the fact that this Tyler was different than his usual meathead glory, he also reminded her of the past… The past that entailed secret crushes and attempted first kisses. And besides those sweet childhood memories of eight-year-old Tyler proposing to her for a happily ever after ever they were still single by thirty, there was that lingering aura that this Tyler was half-animalistic. He reminded her exactly why the Underworld lycan movies were so hot. The werewolf sex was just hot. Honestly, she was never into the vampires thing. It had been Caroline and Elena who had gone gaga over that Twilight series. (Come on, vampires? Have you seen Nosferatu?) Bonnie had always been the secret fan of the whole fuck-without-care, fucking-senseless, rutting-on-the-cliff-while-they-scream-into-a-thunderous-orgasm werewolf sex…

When Bonnie hears that deep growl resound from this half-were man, she looks up at him and sees the extended fangs and piercing gaze. Then he dips his fingers down the waistband of her shorts, that's when she's a little lost for words. Her mind goes completely blank when he nips lightly on her collarbone.

Werewolf sex held so much promise –especially when said half-transformed were was exuding much alpha male hormones. Her helpless, magic-numbed body was more than eager to lap up the attention. The way he holds her is so protective, and she knows that this kind of authority meant only one thing: he was going to be dead serious about keeping her to himself. And she's all about girl power and feminism, but that's exactly what makes it hot. This feral character was so unpretentious and so carnal it reeked the particular kind of manliness that she failed to experience from her male peers on regular days. Either men were too intimidated to talk to her or they always disregarded her because of her usually pretty best friends. But _this_… This was…

The sharpest breeze pulls the body away from her, and when Bonnie breathes out, just like that, all the lust left her body like bad gas the moment contact was devoid. Lust fart, sorta. Bonnie realizes that she feels a bit drugged, a side-effect of a strong spell. Her nostrils are clogged up, the uneasiness in her belly, the forming moist in her underwear (but that was Tyler's doing), and she gasps aloud when she recalls what position she was in only a minute ago. No one notices her sudden awakening yet. She's a bit woozy as she squints at the commotion in front of her.

And there they were. Two supernatural forces growling, ready to cause permanent damage against each other. Having realized that her breasts were actually hanging out on the open (when the fuck did that happen!), she yelps loudly as she clasps her blouse together. When she looks up, they're still in that intense stare-off that in another universe, instead of tearing each other to pieces, they would have actually ended up kissing each other. Grimacing with her thoughts, it takes her a few moments to recognize that the challenger was none other than... "Damon?"

Damon's face was currently all vamped out. Clearly, the demon was out for blood. This Damon reminded her of that time he almost killed her. The grimace on her face remained when she realized that… Was Damon actually trying to keep Tyler off of her? It would have looked so romantic if he didn't look like a handsome gremlin. Just as expected, Vampire Damon does not respond to her call. It's almost-werewolf Tyler that tics to the sound of her voice, and he does not spare another second until he decides to leap into her direction again. She takes a step backward, but she doesn't really feel terrified because just on cue, Damon tackles him to the ground. He gives Tyler one great left hook, and Bonnie's heart soars with such pride she almost wants to kiss him.

The were lands on the crisp ground with a thud, grunting in pain, and the vampire holds him down and turns his head to look at Bonnie. To her surprise, his face isn't contorted with blood lust and creepy veins. "Are you alright?" he demands, as if he's that much concerned. When she doesn't reply, he tries again, giving Tyler another kick to the groin. "Bonnie?"

Seeing Damon's determined blue eyes, his strong jaw –he's so pissed off that he actually looks sincere, Bonnie remembers why she forgot about her werewolf obsession ever since Damon almost killed her… ever since she secretly realized that Damon was exceptionally a very hot vampire. Sure, this was Damon the asshole, the elder and sexier Salvatore brother, the stuck-up-on-Katherine-so-he-goes-after-Elena idiot, yes he was all those annoying things, but it was _him_. There was no lovesick expression on his gorgeous face, no glassy glaze over his breath-taking blue eyes… Despite the neutrality of his question, there was something in his tone that made her heart beat faster in a way she had never felt before. Damon wasn't spellbound. He almost sounded like he was… "Watch out!"

Despite the hard boot to the crotch, Tyler manages to switch positions with Damon. But the vampire keeps him in place, effectively disabling him until Bonnie realizes that she's not supposed to stay and watch the fight over her person. She decided she was not going to watch until they come up with the sharing principle.

"Bonnie!" Tyler shouts with all his might, and Damon tries hard not to kill him then and there.

As Damon is busy punching the lights out of Tyler, wanting nothing more but to succeed and bury him in the ground hopefully forever (sorry, grams), he, too screams her name when from the corner of his eye, he sees Bonnie running back to her car. "Wait for me! I'm coming with you; where the fuck are you going!"

Too confused about being in the whole situation in the first place, feeling almost like she betrayed Jenna and then Caroline, and then responding to Tyler's advances –Bonnie wants nothing more but to be buried right where her grandmother was. _Sorry grams_, she thought, driving away from the Underworld 4/Twilight dilemma happening on the cemetery. Her heart was still drumming like a rock concert, and she breathes out, trying to calm herself. She swallows the thickness on her throat when a certain question swirls in her brain... Was she in love with Damon Salvatore?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: RnR, hunnies! Thanks for reading! ;D


	6. Taking It In Stride: Strike 1 to Many

**AN**: A quick update by yours truly. I'm glad you guys were still optimistic about the werewolf thing last chapter (a special wink to those who got hot and bothered wuhahah). Anyway, here's another scream-out to those who reviewed last chapter. I really want to reply to your reviews personally but I'm afraid my connection isn't too dependable as of late. So here goes:

**The Jolie Monster, Yson, babyshan211, ShyButterflyKiss, paintthesummer, Itisjustmyself, Nibari, **

**Cynner, mrs mathis, NaeNae1495, UConfuseMe, R a p t u s M i n d , Infrena, **

**nicola de lenfent, zozo42, Love'Joy1990, SuperAllie, andtheniwaslike, **

**perper, Vie, Lula6791, dizzy78, Chelsea, SweetAngel241, Meye**

Thank you, thank you! You make me want to write more! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>It slips out like a curse. Also because no one was listening. "Damn it, this is the worst day of my life."<p>

Staring at Bonnie's smart phone on the grass had to be the cherry on top. He really can't believe his luck right now –not to mention the overwhelming 'emotions' twisting like knots inside his chest. As far as Damon was concerned, sure, he 'cared' about Bonnie (though it was very much a secret), but when he saw Tyler all over her… He was simply overwhelmed by the massive amounts of jealousy and anger that wrecked through him like ten thousand stakes. And it was _just_ Tyler! And he _did_ know it was just something about a spell _BUT_ he couldn't control himself. He wanted nothing more but to kill Tyler, and if it weren't for that I'm-in-love-with-Bonnie-glassy look, he would have done so with a smile. Just like he would have decapitated his own brother, tear the younger Gilbert limb from limb, and torture Alaric mercilessly until his last breath. What the hell was happening to him!

Before he was about to dance on top of Tyler Lockwood's semi-permanent grave, Damon gets toppled over by such a strong force of nature that he slams hard against a tree like a handsome ragdoll. His mind blurs for a few seconds from the impact, and when his vision clears, he is a wee bit terrified to see vampire Barbie standing like a woman scorned in front of him. He gulps, but he knows he should never show fear, so he smirks. "Well hello to you too. Nice day, don't you agree?" When her nostrils flare and her face vamps out, he rolls his eyes. "Mind you, I was being sarcastic." Caroline punches the bark of tree beside his right ear and Damon tries not to flinch. "Just so you know, if I get splinters in my brain, you're dead."

She bares her fangs at him. "Get Tyler out of that grave or else."

The mention of Tyler's name immediately turned on the 'serious Damon' switch. He smirks and snorts. "Do it yourself." When Caroline was about to attempt another act of violence, he shoves her away from him as far as possible. "It's for his own good, believe me."

Caroline pounces on him like a lion, but being the more experienced vampire, Damon avoids her like a plague. He traps her hands and feet with an expert lock as if he knew martial arts, but the only difference was, he wasn't half naked and didn't look like he was doing man-sex on the grass. Goodness, he has to stop watching those UFC shows. He pins her to the ground, Damon sitting on Caroline's lower back like she was his 20-year-old couch. "Get the fuck off me, Salvatore!" She flailed her arms and feet, but Damon felt like he weighed two thousand tons or something.

"Let's make a deal, Blondie," Damon suggests, his voice oddly calm. "You don't fight me and I don't let you eat dirt." When Caroline just growled at him, he rolls his eyes again. "Fine. I'll let you in on a little secret." Just like that, the young vampire's wild struggle was put to a halt. Sheesh, what is with girls and gossip. "I need your help."

"You dig Tyler out of his grave first."

"That's just not possible," Damon stated like a fact, and when Caroline was about to start getting out of control again, he clicks his tongue. "Now wait a second." He can't believe that he's actually going to explain himself to someone –much less someone named Caroline, of all people. "The thing is, if you get your boyfriend–"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend–"

"Whatever," Damon cuts her and he gives her a cynic look that effectively shut her up. "The point is, he's under a spell. If you get your not-boyfriend out of that grave, you'll be quite heartbroken that he won't exactly be running back to your vampire arms." When Caroline didn't make any reaction whatsoever, Damon already feels exhausted for talking to someone beneath him. "He's under a spell, _Care_-_bear_."

"A spell?"

Damon nods. "The 'I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett' spell." What he just said just managed to make the un-beating muscle inside his chest swell. He hopes that Caroline didn't pick up on that though… When she started giggling, Damon wanted to break her neck. "What the fuck is so funny about that? Your 'not boyfriend' is after your best friend."

"I knew it!" Caroline yelped from under Damon. She blew raspberries when she got some grass on her mouth. "Yuck." When the pressure on her back hardened, she wanted to laugh again. "No, I mean… the grass… never mind. All that matters is, I'm right."

"You're right? Then why did you want Tyler out of the grave?"

"I didn't know about the spell thing, if that's what you mean," Caroline murmured. "More like I know about you being in love with Bonnie thing."

The whole graveyard went quiet. They started hearing the crickets again. And Tyler's muffled growls from under his fake grave. Caroline was about to say something, but instead, Damon's hand landed on top of the back of her head and he pushed downwards, making her eat grass.

"Fu-wha-rrrr-Dam–!"

"Now that's just because you're such an assuming young lady –YEEEOOWCH!" Damon hollered and he almost loses his comfortable sitting position on Caroline's back. He nursed his injured hand on his chest. "How the hell did you bite me!"

Caroline shrugged against the grass. "Desperate times call for desperate…" She sighed against the grass and looked at the fresh mound of grave a couple of meters away from them. "Geez. Who would have thought, right? You and Bonnie."

Damon almost agrees with a sigh, but he remembers that Caroline wasn't supposed to know. Though he was sitting on her like it was a normal thing to do on such a wonderful day (hear the sarcasm in this please), he found it hard not to be honest when he knew that he was close to the verge of exploding with much unrequited Bonnie romance. "What gave it away?"

"You give her the looks," Caroline answered simply. "That, and Jeremy told me."

"What?"

"It didn't take long for me to realize that his suspicions were right," she said. "Honestly, you're so whipped, Damon. I can't believe that me and Jeremy are the only ones who actually saw through all your Elena bullshit."

Damon could have shut her up by giving her a mud facial then and there, but he was too curious to find out (and this was sort of the first time that he had some sort of confidante (shut up)). He didn't even have the right sarcastic comeback to distract them both from the truth Caroline was currently blabbing about. Wasn't she supposed to be some dumb bimbo?

"And now that you mentioned why my… er, Tyler is buried six feet under, you just confirmed it all the more." Caroline grinned at the grass. When she realized that Damon wasn't responding to her anymore, something clicked inside her brain –that same _ding-ding-ding!_ sound when someone wins the lottery or gets the correct answer. "Oh… my… god…" She didn't know why it fell into place into her brain, but it had something to do about Bonnie confiding in her about how she was so tired with her magic that she decided to give herself a few weeks without dabbling into the stuff. "_You_ gave Bonnie a love spell?" She knew Damon was a cocky son of a bitch, and that he was hell-bent on keeping her on her place against the ground, but the asshole probably lost the right amount of concentration to keep her there, because he felt a whole lot lighter. Probably because all the effort in his body left the moment he unintentionally admitted that he was in love with her best friend. She crawls away from Damon's sexy ass and she isn't even surprised when he doesn't say anything. _Damn _this_ was entertainment,_ Caroline thought happily.

"But I…" Damon trailed off. "The spell was supposed to work, but not this way."

Thank the heavens for kickass leather pants because Caroline squats in front of a dazed Damon and puts her forefinger up. "One, Damon. You're not a witch. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I can't compel her…"

Caroline wondered just how stoned Tyler was because of the 'I love Bonnie Bennett' spell, because right now, Damon looked pretty high. And stupid. Who could blame the pretty boy anyway? She takes advantage of the situation by smacking him upside the head. "That's the problem with you, you incompetent fool! You're such a manipulating asshole!"

"You do that again and I will kill you," Damon hisses, rubbing the spot where she hit him like a pro.

"Sorry," Caroline said cutely and batted her eyelashes. Seeing that dead-serious Damon was calmed down, she, too felt a bit relieved. By the look on his face, she could tell that there were a million things going through his stupid brain. "Hey. Damon. Chill."

Damon glares at her. His gaze turns to the direction where her car had sped off. "Where do you think she went?"

"For the record, you don't really deserve my help, but…" Caroline smiled at him. "Something about romance gets me going."

"Shut up."

"_Please_," Caroline said with a roll of eyes. "Even that reply sounded lame to my ears. And besides," she said with a shrug. "You won't be telling me that once I figure out where she is."

"OK, fine you made your point. You're _not_ stupid."

Caroline just giggles. "Now that I know you're actually the one responsible for the Bonnie Kool-Aide? You don't seem like such a threat anymore." She tugs on Damon's sleeve. "Now come on! I always love a good Easter Egg hunt!"

As she leads the way back to town to search for clues, she forgets that Tyler is still buried in one of the graves.

For what it's worth, Tyler is still very much alive.

* * *

><p>When Caroline and Damon got back to town, it turns out that they didn't really need to get clues, because right there out on the street were a steady moaning mob of men of all ages and size, grunting only one name. "<em>Boooooonnniiiieeeeee<em>..."

"Oh my fucking god…" Caroline squeaked. "Bonnie zombies!" She saw Damon's startled expression from the corner of her eye.

Chaos. Mystic Falls was in chaos. Girlfriends and wives alike were nagging and yelling from the sidewalks, questioning their supposedly significant others for their sudden loss of interest. Queen Loyalty was apparently missing. But she wasn't in demand. Bonnie Bennett was.

They would have walked aimlessly if there was not one who was strong enough to lead the way. These hopeless mortals were lead in a certain direction towards the movie house by none other than Matt Donovan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: RnR, darlings! Thanks for reading! ;D


	7. TIIS: Strike While the Iron is Hot

**AN**: Bonjour! Giving you guys a heads-up for this week. This will probably be my last update for this week considering that I'll be out of town for a few days. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Once again, I am very grateful for your support and your wonderful words! I know each and everyone of you and I treasure you all dearly! Here's a heartfelt shout-out to those awesome readers who find some time to leave me a review:

**paintthesummer, perper, Vie, Yson, zozo42, Meye, NaeNae1495, Itisjustmyself, R a p t u s M i n d, **

**babyshan211, Infrena, ShyButterflyKiss, Lula6791, andtheniwaslike, SweetAngel241, **

**The Jolie Monster, Nibari, Chelsea, jai03, anonymous, rebeldesigns, randomlittleme, dizzy78, anadams**

Thank you, too, to those who put the stories in their favorites/alerts. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Boooonnniiieeee…" all the men of Mystic Falls cried out in chorus, a desperate attempt to lure the poor girl out from where she was hiding. The Bonnie mob were not really zombies, no, but in the manner Damon and Caroline crouched behind a car hiding would make it seem otherwise. Given that they were two persons with superhuman abilities, they looked quite pathetic. It seems that the spell's effect was twice as infectious on normal people, <em>or<em> they were all secretly waiting for this moment to happen and they just let it all out.

Caroline crunched her nose as she watched a random classmate literally crying for Bonnie. _Manly tears, eew._ And was that her lesbian friend out there as well? Good god; no one was spared. Being in the proximity of so many people usually made her fangs hurt and the blood lust grow rampant, but these men (and Jill) just made her sick to the stomach. It made her want to throw up on the sidewalk. Bonnie was lucky that her mom was sick at home, or else, Bonnie (and everyone else) would have lots of explaining to do. She knew that her mom's staff were going to be in danger of losing their jobs because they were joining in on the fun as well. _Geez, this felt like that episode in True Blood where the whole town lost all sanity to an orgy._ "I think your spell is giving them bad blood. I feel puking by just looking at them." She glances at Damon and sees the tightest frown on his face. The man was slowly losing his mind, she knew it. "Salvatore...?"

"Do you think Bonnie will hate me if I get rid of these puny shitheads for her?" Damon inquired, as if seriously calculating his plans.

On a regular day, Caroline would have called him a sicko just for kicks, but now, all she could see was a halo on Damon's head. And a bright red heart with Bonnie's face on each eye. "Oh, Damon, you're such a romantic!" Now _this_ was the kind of sweetness that didn't make her feel uncomfortable! The geezer was finally over Katherine/Elena –the heavens should rejoice! It was really a mystery to Caroline that even if she disliked Damon, she still didn't want him to end up miserable... _I am Mother Teresa of the 21st century_, she thought with a sigh. _Or damn, Damon's face is always working for his benefit. It pays to be that good-looking. _However, real Damon will always strive hard to prove her wrong, because he gives her this insulting one-over and raises a brow.

"Been there, tapped that. _Not_ interested."

"OK, moment ruined," Caroline answered with a roll of eyes. But somehow, she had the feeling that he was saying that just to spite her. And she knew too much for her own good. _Haha, sucker._ "But yes, you'd be giving her bad rep. Killing more than half of the town's male population in Bonnie's name will definitely be a lasting memory... to these poor, hopeless women." Though she responded truthfully, she knew that Damon wasn't really asking for her opinion. He was simply talking to himself, trying to make sense of things, planning whatever shit he could pull out of his ass and drain anyone who would dare put their filthy hands on Bonnie. Caroline knew it was a great idea that she didn't get Tyler out the grave; it _was_ for his own benefit. Now Matt was a different story, because she couldn't spot him in the crowd. Basically, her role now was to make sure that Damon didn't kill the innocent in the name of love. Feeling a bit guilty for staring at Damon too much, she reverts her attention back to the intimidating horde of wannabes. "OMG. Is this town going to be renamed Bonnie's Mystic Falls or something? Mystic Bonnie? Bonnie Falls? Mystic Bonnie Falls?"

"FYI, you're currently disproving the 'I'm not stupid' idea you just miraculously convinced me of," Damon hissed, though his tone was not particularly leaning towards hate. He hesitantly takes his eyes off the most frustrating situation group of men in the world and rests his back against the car. "There's usually a few tricks to break a spell."

Caroline grins from ear to ear. "True love's first kiss?"

"What are you, four?" Damon barks at her, but honestly, if he was an ordinary human, he would have blushed like crazy. Caroline wasn't stupid for making such a fairytale suggestion, because if Bonnie was anywhere near him right now, he would have done exactly that and more (so much more). It was as irritating to not have her anywhere in sight as it was to have to resort to other means. "The best remedy is to wait until the spell wears off–"

"Gosh you're stupid," Caroline interrupted. "Giving Bonnie a love spell with a deadline."

"At least it would have given her the idea," he responds automatically, obviously it was something that had always been on the top of his head. "And as I was saying. More or less, the spell will be over by tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?" Caroline shrieked in a whisper, completely forgetting about anything related to Bamon. What about Tyler's sad mud cake party back at the cemetery? What about all these frantic women who are so desperate to have their lovers back in their arms… _Me included_, she mentally sniffed. She missed Matt already. And what about Bonnie! What if...

"Or we can try something else."

The confidence in his voice was enough to give Caroline hope. She nods excitedly. "Whatever this is, it sounds really cool!"

Damon nods too, even if he hasn't told her yet. Strange enough, he likes the idea that he has her support in all of this. Caroline is, if anything, unintentionally feeding his ego (one of the reasons why he's keeping her around). "Stay here. The moment I jump out, you try to find Bonnie ASAP." Well, he really needs all the help he can get.

Before Caroline could argue about why _she_ would have to play the knight in shining armor (wasn't her style) when she finds Bonnie, the blue-eyed, century-and-a-half-old vampire jumps from behind the car, running out to the street and starts screaming like mad. "No way..."

"HEY MOTHERFUCKERS! I AM DAMON SALVATORE AND I AM IN LOVE WITH BONNIE BENNETT!"

If Damon was that desperate, maybe she should just go along with his plans. Caroline gives Damon two thumbs up from where she was hiding. "Great idea with the distraction thing, Damon!"

For a few seconds there is complete silence until every single of the male zombies have turned their gaze on him.

"A proclamation of truth is one way to break the spell." Damon audibly gulps and he looks nervously at Caroline. He felt the coldest tingle on the bottom of his undead ass. "It wasn't a distraction thing..." The whole town looks at him like he's the crazy guy.

"GET HIM!" Matt's voice echoed from the distance, and just like that, the group of Bonnie zombies charged towards Damon like he was the finish line.

"Now it is!" Unknown to Damon, he did not really have to say anything too drastic or desperate to get their attention. Him being the caster of the spell, the one truly in too deep with the witch, he truly was the ultimate competition. The Wanted. If he had a bounty on his head, he was priceless. And once again, though they weren't those Hollywood zombies, anyone watching the scene would have believed that zombies did exist.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Damon yelled, running in the opposite direction. He couldn't just use his vampire speed... the female villagers were watching.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in town, Bonnie was locked up in a female stall crying her heart out. She didn't dare to make too much girly squeaks because with what she just experienced, she might as well have asked all the men to have her for dinner. Elena and Caroline have always bugged her about going the extra mile when it came to boys, but she simply didn't consider. It wasn't about being conservative or anything, but she didn't really think she needed a man. Besides, she wanted the guy to go the extra mile for her. Because she knew she would give everything to the man she loves.<p>

And because this happened to her, Bonnie would never tell a soul that some time ago, she did have a fantasy about having men pursue her. They would see her instead of Elena and Caroline, see her for the woman she is, see her for who she really was. But now, that fantasy has turned into a nightmare. A bad case of premonition. Who would have thought something like this would be such a dreaded experience? What a story to tell to her children. That is, if she would ever live to tell the tale.

Worse, Bonnie could feel something inside her losing it. A part of her, perhaps that mortal one, was starting to like the attention. She wanted to give in. A vision had played itself out in her head: herself sitting high up on a pedestal, almost like a throne, and all these men were bowed down at her feet. They would hold an arena in her honor, a fight to death for her love. Other than those frightening images in her brain, her body was on edge as well, having had too much contact with her so-called male 'friends'.

Why the hell did she have to drive through town anyway? Why did she think that taking the easier route out of town would benefit her! Shortcuts were _always_ a bad idea, she knew that! Apparently, she wasn't allowed to be stupid for even just one second. She couldn't believe what just happened. They clambered on top of her car like monkeys to the point they broke the windshield of her car! She had never felt so scared in her entire life! She didn't even have the heart to care if she hurt anybody when she purposely crashed her car against a lamp post just to create a distraction. Thankfully, they were still human, and she managed to sneak away over to the movie house while they tried to get to their feet. She managed to use the darkness to further distract the men, and then she made her way out in the back. And this female toilet was the only comfort she could ever achieve.

_And oh!_ Her grimoire! She had to leave her precious grimoire lodged under the passenger seat! Where was her magic when she needed it the most! She was so tired, so weak. Even if she had her grimoire, she knows she wouldn't have enough brain cells to process the language anymore. If she could, she would probably choose to just die. Right. She would rather die than willingly give herself over to her deranged lovers... _Never give in to that darkness_, she reminded herself half-heartedly. She would have done something drastic and self-damaging, if she hadn't heard the most peculiar thing in her entire life:

"HEY MOTHERFUCKERS! I AM DAMON SALVATORE AND I AM IN LOVE WITH BONNIE BENNETT!"

During that darkest moment of Bonnie's existence, that is when she proved her ancestry. She was truly a witch and a survivor, because something clicked into place when she heard him say those words. His tone was evidence of one thing; Damon was attempting to break a spell. She knew it. This was _his_ doing, just like she thought! Just like anything related to Damon, she feels the hot blood shoot up to her brain, and just like that, all despair is replaced by righteous anger. "I am going to burn you alive, Salvatore!" Bonnie doesn't even notice the tissue roll turning into ashes as she said those words. But it didn't take long until she was grinning like an idiot. A madwoman as red as a firetruck. Damon just confessed that he loved her. "He loves me." _He really, really loves me...!_

The happiness doesn't last for long when suddenly, the door in front of her is torn from its hinges, that before she could even scream, a hand is pressed hard against her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And so the plot thickens... LOL. RnR, sweeties! Thank you for reading!


	8. Fifth Blessed: Matt Donovan

**AN:** I am back! Whew! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Thank you, too, to those were extra sweet on wishing me well on my vacation! It went well! So YEAH, I hope this chapter is enough to suffice for the delay and hopefully, we'd get to the ending soon. I'm thinking 2-3 chapters until we're done. Or not. Depends on how the story goes, I suppose. Unless you guys want it to be over already. Haha. Just kidding. Anyway, here's our usual shout-out to those fantastic people who are kind enough to drop me some words of encouragement and motivation:

**Yson, Infrena, Itisjustmyself, HannahDamonSalvatore1996, Meye, The Jolie**

** Monster, SweetAngel241, Lula6791, mizgardenia21, babyshan211, Chelsea, **

**Love'Joy1990, zozo42, Cynner, Kamiya-san, mrs mathis, dizzy78, anonymous, Vie, **

**anadams, andtheniwaslike, rebeldesigns, perper**

**Thanks also, to those who put the story on their favorites/alert. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Did you <em>really<em> have to break the door?" Bonnie asked her best friend once she got some breathing space. Despite the extreme hug she gave Caroline, she found it hard to let go a little bit. It was such a relief to be around someone who didn't want to own her body and soul.

If this were a normal day, Caroline would have giggled cutely, but she just shrugged and suggested, "More dramatic that way." Giving Bonnie one of her heart-warming smiles, she took her hand. "Come on, princess, I'm busting you outta here!" Sometimes she forgets how strong she is, but when they didn't budge an inch, her eyes widened and she was almost going to say sorry when she saw the rare fire of petty stubbornness flash across Bonnie's face. "Bonnie Bennett, don't tell me you still have to use the toilet!"

"Caroline, have you seen what was happening out there? Have you seen my car!" Bonnie shook her head. She put on the cute pouty face she does whenever they find her out on her inflexibility to bend to other's desires. _Excuse _me_ for putting a little tantrum show,_ she thought defiantly. How can she leave? This place was her haven! She felt a little nervous when she saw a particular gleam in Caroline's eyes. "And, in horror movies, it's always the ones who go out who get killed!"

"Fine, I won't get offended," Caroline mumbled quite loudly to both of them. She dropped Bonnie's wrist and crossed her arms across her chest. "I know what's happening here. You were expecting someone else."

Sometimes it sucks to love her friends too much. Like now. She couldn't stop her heart from doing that inevitable skydive down her belly. Actually, it sucks to love her _vampire_ friend too much, because Caroline probably heard that. "You know what, let's just go." Instead of blabbering around like an idiot or making a stupid face, she grabs the blonde's wrist and starts pulling her out of the secret bathroom for exclusive members, but, Caroline did not move. "For the love of…"

"All the fights and threats with Damon were pretty much foreplay, huh?"

An excited giggle wanted to bubble up from Bonnie's person, but she chose to give an unladylike snort. "_Damon_? Seriously? He's got issues. _And_ that guy is repulsive." She tugged on Caroline's wrist again. "Let's just–"

"Repulsive my ass, Bonnie," Caroline cut her and took hold of her arm. "Now, I'm going to get you to your prince charming ASAP!" Wrapping an arm around her friend, she sped them through the exit of the lady's bathroom only to be met by an apparently stronger force because both of them fall down the floor on their butts. And Caroline, having recovered quickly from the sudden impact, looked up to find their childhood friend/hero and as of late, her unsteady boyfriend, standing in front of them with that glimmer in his eyes. "Oh. Shit."

* * *

><p>Thanks to her speed, Caroline had managed to set Bonnie upright and a few meters away from the impending threat that was her supposedly true love. Just like the usual Matt fashion, he stood there quietly, trying to impose them with his natural-born charisma. Now <em>this<em> was what she loved about her man. He was that _true_ eye candy, that honest-to-god charmer because he did all the hotness without being a vampire. Keeping her gaze trained in on Matt for more ways than one, with unmoving lips she confessed, "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but Matt looks so hot right now." However, despite the tempting physical appearance (and the need to kiss him), something in her gut told her that talking to this Matt wouldn't garner the same effects like it would their usual rendezvous. _But oh, he really was smokin' hot._ There was something sexier to this Matt than boy-next-door Matt. There was this commanding presence about him, something so supernatural… Must be the spell.

"Bonnie," Matt called out, the beginning of the mating ritual that almost everyone has been proposing since this happened. Somehow, it all starts with her name. The thought of it, to hear of it, then to say it… It confirms everything. And when the muse would not respond, the need should be addressed again. "Bonnie…" He took a step forward, a cue for the girls to step backwards.

"Why the F are the buttons on his shirt open!" Caroline asked in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Focus!" Bonnie reminded her, exactly how Caroline would during cheerleading practice.

Caroline had always been the aggressive type, so she didn't waste any time. Taking Damon's manner of dealing with these Bonnie-crazed men (ironic though that the last thing he did was run, ha!), Caroline pounces on Matt in an attempt to render him unconscious. She knew there would be a lot of make-up sex after this, but to her surprise, Matt returns the force twice harder than she expected a normal human being to do. Something's telling her that his newfound strength wasn't because of football training. As she struggles to keep Matt in place down the floor, she spares a moment to look up at Bonnie, who was frozen in place by a thong display. "Do your minions come with super strength too!"

Bonnie shook her head nervously. "I… I don't think that's Matt, Caroline…"

"What are you saying? These are his pecs!" Caroline argued, but she found herself giving Matt a dose of the full extent of her power, and she knows exactly why she doesn't want to accept what Bonnie just said. _Not him_, Caroline thought. Not Matt. He was the only thing that was hers. He was the only thing that she didn't want the darkness to get to. Not completely. But when their faces are but inches from each other and it's the usual prelude to a mind-numbing kiss, she sees Matt's loveable blue eyes are of a different shade. She growls his name out, hoping to make him hear some sense, secretly begging him to stop, but when he doesn't, she pushes him off of her as hard as she could. He smashes against a display of string-laced bikinis.

"Oh my god, Matt…" Bonnie trails off as Matt gets on his knees, trying to stand back to his full height.

Her voice was always enough to give them strength. Licking the blood off his busted lip, he gives them a very un-Matt grin. "Matt. Klaus. Whatever works for you, Bonnie." He looks down his body. "Judging by this situation, I am more than willing to share." He gives Caroline a glance. "We can take her too, if you want. But you're going to be our first priority." He closes his eyes, delights in shiver he feels at the prospect of pleasure he should get from it. "All the pleasure is yours, Bonnie. Everything."

He probably would have gone into detail about how he would love to do this and that. Probably. Because like a torpedo, a mannequin's hand thwacks him on the forehead all of a sudden. To their surprise, it works, because he falls like deadweight on the thick, lush carpet.

"Oh my god, Caroline! Why did you do that! What if you killed him!" Bonnie exclaimed, unable to stop herself from feeling alarmed of the precise blow her best friend delivered on Matt's head. She wanted nothing more but to run over to where Matt lay like a victim, but she was not allowed to be stupid, right? "That's still Matt… somehow."

"Eh," Caroline replied, but her face had this permanent grimace. "I'll just give him some blood to heal the bruises."

"But what about brain damage!"

"I know, but didn't you hear him, Bonnie?" Caroline looked at her in slight wonder. "_Klaus_ _is_ possessing him." She walked over to her un-boyfriend and made a disgusted face as she saw the lump on his head. "Damn, that _will_ bruise." As she was about to tie him with her belt or a couple of brassieres, she gave Bonnie a comforting glance. "This will take a minute." Because Matt was fucking heavy. Maybe it was his marvelous physique, or maybe it was because of the two souls residing in his body. "God, I hate you, Klaus."

And of course, at the mention of his name, it was enough to turn on the switch. Matt's eyes flash open and it doesn't take much strength for him to break free of his costly confinement. He gives Caroline a direct punch on the gut and she falls down the floor by his feet. His eyes, now bloodshot with desperation and lust. "Bonnie."

"Bonnie, run!" Caroline gasped as she tried to push off Matt's boot from her abdomen. What is it with men and putting her literally underneath them today? That is just totally anti-feminist!

"I'm coming to get you, Bonine…" Matt/Klaus bellowed like a super-charged alpha-male.

"Not if I get her first," another voice announced from behind a display of black nighties, and in a blink of an eye, grabbed Bonnie away. Bonnie didn't even have the time to scream her protest.

Matt/Klaus screamed in anguish and anger, "Damn you, Katherine!"

* * *

><p>Before MattKlaus could charge away and follow for a threesome, Caroline knew she had to do something, and that meant trying to one-up Damon's methods of unpleasantness. _It's not Matt_, she reminded herself again as his boot hardened its weight on her belly, probably for some leverage. She vamps out and grabs onto his leg. He starts kicking her like a thug, but she's got a death grip on him like a pro wrestler. The same time that Matt gives her a killer kick to the brain, possibly for payback, she tears off his Achilles tendon and he falls immobile on the carpet.

Matt hollered in pain as the blood spurt all over Caroline, all over the pricey lingerie. "How the fuck did you bite through my jeans!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," someone said from top of them, giving Matt a good knock on the head (again) with a bronze vase. _BOOOOOOOOOONG_ it went, just like a loud gong. Matt/Klaus is unconscious like an overused sexdoll on the floor. "Nice move, Barbie."

Caroline blinks up at him, Matt's blood making her recover faster from his kick to her head. "See…? You're quoting me already."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Damon makes a face. "Don't answer that. Whatever he is to you, keep him here."

"Katherine, she…"

"I know," Damon answered, and flitted away towards the direction where his past and his future had gone.

Caroline felt like resting the moment Damon had left. Somehow, she believes that he can actually get to Bonnie soon. But before she could be completely at ease, she had to make sure that possessed Matt wouldn't ever get the chance to get away and be additional baggage for the future Mystic Falls couple to deal with. Dragging Matt's bloody ass from the floor, she takes her phone from her pocket and dials Elena's number. One ring. "Lena? I think I need your help with something…"

"I am having such a bad day, Caroline; where do you want me to begin?" Elena sighs from the other line. "And yes, the dungeon can still accommodate one more person."

* * *

><p>The not-so-fun run with Bonnie's lovers was enough torture to Damon like no other. He couldn't kill any of them, hell, he couldn't even trip any of them. What would have been a supposedly endless buffet of townspeople goodness just made Damon want to give up blood altogether. Maybe Caroline was right –the spell was giving them bad blood. Or he was just quite hesitant because killing them would upset Bonnie.<p>

As much as he should really panic and just lose it, he knew he couldn't. Not now. He was thinking with a perfectly pissed-off yet logical mind. And even if he should have gone completely crazy with all the competition for Bonnie, he's at ease with the hope that this is only for a day. Surely, he would probably emerge victorious from this whole –_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_.

"Dearest, I have a proposition for you," the voice he had thought to be a siren's echoed from the other line. "I don't want you hot on my heels once I get Bonnie out of this crazy town, so I was thinking… Would you like to share?" Before he can say anything, she laughs sweetly. "Oh wait. I'm calling the wrong brother."

"I will find you, you know."

"Oh I know, Damon… and I'll be waiting."

"And Katherine?"

"…Yes?"

"Look behind you."

When Katherine's breath hitches with sudden fright on the other line? _Priceless_. The worst day of Damon's life might have just gotten better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! RnR, darlings. ;)


	9. Sixth Blessed: Katherine Pierce?

**AN:** Wow! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last update! We're going to have some Bamon soon! Even I'm excited about it, haha. xD We are nearing the end of the story, I fear, considering that I've just been hired for a job. LOL TMI, I know. :)) Anyway, here's our shout-out for the sweetest bunch of reviewers out there:

**Meye, NaeNae1495, dizzy78, Love'Joy1990, Nibari, andtheniwaslike, **

**mrs mathis, minaghostwolf, Lula6791, Infrena, **

**The Jolie Monster, zozo42, paintthesummer, mizgardenia21, Vie, **

**perper, Cynner, SweetAngel241, Chelsea, babyshan211, **

**SuperAllie, anonymous, Nightfall12, Ella Palladino**

**and of course, thanks, too, to those who put the story on their favorites and alerts. You guys rock! ;D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Dearest, I have a proposition for you," Katherine purred with all the lust she could emit from her voice. "I don't want you hot on my heels once I get Bonnie out of this crazy town, so I was thinking… Would you like to share?" Before he can say anything, she laughs sweetly. "Oh wait. I'm calling the wrong brother."<p>

"I will find you, you know."

"Oh I know, Damon… and I'll be waiting."

"And Katherine?"

"…Yes?"

"Look behind you."

Like an obedient girl, Katherine turns around, and to her shock, she found a murder of crows outside the cabin where she had kept Bonnie. The big windows were enough to frame what seemed like a thousand pairs of dark beady eyes, the raven feathers, and those dangerous claws and beaks. They were all either craning their neck to look at her properly, or just plain glaring at her. It was as if darkness and death were waiting for her, preying on her. She usually loved that particular macabre, but this was, by all means, impressive. Despite the sheer terror that she was capable of, nothing had been so much as intimidating such as this, that she couldn't prevent the little squeak of a whimper that came out from her lips. Damn mobile phones for being so sound-sensitive because she just knew that Damon heard that. "Fuck you, Damon," she bites out on the phone, feeling another rush of fright fill her body. No wonder the asshole sounded so confident. _Son of a bitch._

"Only in your dreams, _Kat_," Damon answers her calmly. "So just relax, because I'll be there soon, honey."

Katherine knows she's better than this. Maybe it's time to take things to another level. "That's a good idea, considering that I might want you to watch–"

"Nope. One wrong move and my little carnivorous babies will devour you like frog appetizer," he said, his deep voice drenched in vile amusement. "Can you see just how _plenty_ they are out there? I can't even count them myself; it's a family reunion. It will take some time to get your pretty fucked-up face back, if you know what I mean."

For once in her unlife, Katherine had never wanted to see Damon so much in her life. So instead of saying something that should trigger any harm to her goddess-like physique, she let's out a sneer and drops the call. She almost wants to break her phone to pieces but she might just call animal control if the situation gets out of hand. "Remember why you're here, Katerina," she reminds herself, walking cautiously down the corridor to where Bonnie was. She tries not to shiver as she realized just how dark it became. Her vampire senses could feel every single squawk, every ruffle of feather, every deadly glare sent towards the cabin house. Though she could always recover from such a traumatic physical assault, unfortunately Damon was right –it would take some time to restore her appearance if a thousand beaks took a chunk off of her. "Fucking disgusting."

Fortunately, she was smart enough to drape the curtains on the master's bedroom. And poor witch, she had fainted sometime during their flit –probably because she didn't breathe properly when she kidnapped her away, and tying her up had become somewhat of an easy task.

Katherine kneels on the bed and crawls on top of Bonnie. As she tilts the witch's crooked jaw to get a direct view of her face, and her undead heart felt like thumping when she was met with mossy green. "Oh," she whispered, easily magnetized when the fear and acknowledgement shined on Bonnie's eyes. Clearing the stray hair from her face, she traced a finger on the corners of the plaster on top of the witch's mouth. "Will you promise me not to scream like a banshee if I take this off?" Her doppleganger's best friend nods obediently. God knows the crows would just charge in here the moment the little thing squeals for help.

"Hey, you, woman on top. Your sagging ass is getting on the way of my shot," a voice said from behind. "I swear this whole lesbian thing used to be hot, but with you in the picture? Totally kills the mood."

Katherine wanted nothing more but to rip Damon apart, but she couldn't find it in her to move a muscle. She leaves the plaster on Bonnie's mouth and she throws back a half-flirty, half-deadly glare towards the intruder's direction. "You used to love my ass, Salvatore."

"You're always going to be a brat, aren't you?" Damon asks. He crosses his arms across his chest and lets out a disappointed sigh. "You always want things to be about you. Selfish, selfish."

"That's because it _is_ about me," Katherine whispered, still balancing herself on top of Bonnie. She found it hard to make a move when she could see a couple of crows waiting behind Damon, _inside_ the house. _Fuck._ "You should be honored I let you watch this." Having said that, she moves on Bonnie's side, looks Damon in the eye as she licks the hostage from neck to plastered lips. A strange sensation overruns her body as she tastes the witch's skin, and she could not help the desire that was thumping hard through her veins. She places a hand on top of Bonnie's left breast, and smiles at Damon. "Oh my… Reminds me of my days with Emily." She blinks up at the ceiling, suddenly lost in her little own world and when she looks back at Damon, her eyes are glazed, similar to those Bonnie zombies he just outrun. Obviously, Bonnie's skin was excreting that Bonnie Kool-Aide Caroline mentioned a while back. Surprise. With a squeeze, she whispers, "And she's _so_ soft…"

* * *

><p><em>'Always be Stefan' my ass. I knew it, she's a lessie,<em> Damon thought, trying hard not to rush in and break Katherine's neck. _How dare she beat me to second base!_ He looks at Bonnie and sees how different her usual bright green eyes were shining. The spell was having its effect on her as well. He takes a step forward. "Unhand my witch and you will leave this place in one piece." OK, that was a flat out lie, but he had to sound convincing.

"But she's so yummy," Katherine responds, nuzzling the top of Bonnie's hair. "And she smells so nice too."

It was then that Damon frowns. What happened to the femme fatale he used to love? The dominatrix he had worshiped? All he could see was a whiny little spoiled girl. A kitten trying to be a lion. But that was probably because of the spell. But she looked so desperate and desperate… "That's just not sexy, Katherine." He glances at Bonnie and sees the anger flashing through her gaze that he almost wants to kiss her. _Just hold on for a minute_, he tells her with his fierce gaze, his attempt at telepathy. _Unless you also want to be crow-chow._ When Bonnie rolls her eyes, he's all but relieved. God he loves her. Shit, where did that come from.

Katherine takes one more whiff of Bonnie's scent and looks at Damon. "Please, Damon, share her with me! Please!"

"That is _so_ OOC of you I don't know what to say," Damon answers plainly. He takes another step forward. Before extracting Bonnie from Katherine, he couldn't help but ask. "Why did you take Bonnie here again?" Because obviously, she wasn't really affected by the spell until she licked Bonnie.

Katherine looks at him, then at Bonnie. "World domination." When both Bonnie and Damon just gaped at her, she sighed again, her fingertip tracing Bonnie's hairline. "Have you seen all the men back in town? I was so jealous! I saw Stefan earlier today and he said that he didn't even want me anymore! He even looked terrified of me." Tears stung her eyes; she didn't even blink them away. "That's when he told me about Bonnie. I couldn't believe it but he had replaced me with Bonnie."

"That's it? Really?" Damon makes another meter towards the bed.

"And I thought with Bonnie, I have finally found my equal! We could change the world together. A vampire-witch partnership is too magnificent for words. And the power, Damon! You could not imagine…" Katherine gives Bonnie a loving glance. "We are going to be the world's true power couple!"

"I've never seen you this passionate, Katherine."

"Please, Damon," Katherine begs, suddenly zooming in front of him, lacing her fingers on the collar of his leather jacket. "Let's take her away from this absurd town and have her to ourselves. Then we could finally conquer the world! We can have it all, Damon. Everything!" She closes her eyes and lifts her head to a kiss, but Damon's finger is a firm barrier between their lips.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Share." Damon shoves Katherine away from him, and once she falls down the floor, the spell breaks, and she roars in anger. She's about to pounce on him but Damon signals his little army to swoosh inside the room and in no time, they start picking on Katherine just as he promised. He, on the other hand, had managed to make a protective shell around Bonnie, caved on top of her like Katherine did a minute ago, only difference was, he was there to save her, he loved her, and he had a dick.

There was something magical in that moment, once they had locked gazes. Savoring the sudden togetherness they had. It had been but a few hours apart, but it felt like decades to him. Damon carefully peeled the plaster off her lips, and it would have been such a romantic gesture that he would have kissed her on the lips if it weren't for Katherine's distracting screams. "Let's go?"

Bonnie nods eagerly, and once her hands and feet were finally free, Damon felt the pride burst from his chest when she wrapped her arms around him, letting him take her away from the tornado of crows that were feasting on Katherine's flesh.

As Damon finally managed to rescue Bonnie, they heard Katherine holler something about her ass being not saggy and she vows to kill them soon. They would have felt threatened, but somehow, it just sounded damn funny. And though Damon thought that Katherine was probably going to be a definite nuisance in the future, she certainly felt like just a part of his past. If he had more time to contemplate on things, he probably would have thought he was finally moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thanks for reading! RnR, dearies! ;D


	10. Seventh Blessed: Elijah

AN: Hello! I am glad and sad to announce that this is the last chapter of the series. Fear not, an epilogue is still waiting as usual. Thank you all to those who religiously reviewed the chapters! You know how you guys mean to me. ;) Once again, here's out shout-out to the wonderful people who make this story so enjoyable to write:

**Yson, mrs mathis, Itisjustmyself, CHELLYCHEL, babyshan211, **

**paintthesummer, mizgardenia21, andtheniwaslike, CocoTapioka, Infrena, **

**Meye, zozo42, minaghostwolf, HEEYYYYYYY, Cynner, SweetAngel241, NaeNae1495, **

**perper, dizzy78, Vie, Love'Joy1990, SuperAllie**

**Thanks to everyone! You guys have been awesome and you know it! A special thanks to those who put it in their reviews/favorites.**

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Though Damon and Bonnie had ended up together, there will always be something to stop them. For example, instead of having some alone time, they are faced with new adversary. On their way out of town, Elijah had rammed them like a truck, which sent them flying far across the road. Though Damon was the one who suffered all the impact of the fall, the shock of what happened had inevitably made Bonnie faint again. He wasn't surprised, considering that she was, after all, being weakened by the spell he brewed just to get her attention. Well, he got it alright. He sets Bonnie down on the side of the road and turns his attention back to Elijah. Being the most handsome man in the area, Damon had to say the first line just to establish his alpha male status.<p>

"You know, I wouldn't have considered you and Klaus to be affected by that stupid spell," Damon mocked openly, although he left out the part that he was the one responsible for said 'stupid spell'. He smirks, just so Elijah knows that this time, he wasn't one cell intimidated. It was true, in a way, because hell yeah he just bonked Klaus on the fucking head with a vase. "And yes, I already took care of your brother. No need to thank me." When Elijah didn't speak just yet, Damon frowned. "And no, you can't have Bonnie. She's mine."

"I'm not interested in having your witch... that way."

"You can't have her –what?" Did he hear Elijah correctly? The knot on Damon's brows tighten. "You're gay?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," the Original replied, crossing his arms across his chest. When Damon was the one to appear without anything to say, he resumed talking. "I'm actually here to save her from you."

"From _me_?" Damon asked, a bit shaken. He wanted to laugh, but then, he suddenly felt like he wanted to cry, because after all of this was over, Bonnie might go all Xena on him and start rejecting him because of who he was. This geezer had a point. But he was too selfish to care. He's so into Bonnie it was hard to care about what's right and wrong. Feelings and shit. Besides, his Bonnie wasn't lesbo. Yay for his dick. "So you _are_ gay?"

Elijah's poker face was starting to break. "Say that one more time…" He takes a deep breath and calms himself down. As Damon snickers his amusement, he zooms in front of the younger vampire and notices something. "Your eyes are different."

"OMG, I _don't_ roll that way, old man," Damon said, taking a step back. "Can't you see? I'm off to save my darling witch from the likes of everyone who wants to take her for their own personal use, er, love. Whatever."

Elijah regards him with a serious expression and takes a step back. "I had spotted Katherine with your witch. I also am aware of Bennett's numerous… followers. I realized that it would be such a shame if those mongrels damaged such a powerful being in her state of distress."

"Why aren't you affected anyway?" Damon asked, returning to Bonnie's side, and carried her on his arms. "Even Klaus wasn't spared."

"I am specifically wearing a charm to ward off love spells of any kind."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, homo." He glares at the Original suddenly. "So you physically stop us from leaving town because you wanted to save Bonnie? Why the hell didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to resort to violence?" Geez, the loathe in the man. No wonder, considering how many centuries he had been hiding in the closet. Explains his greasy hair.

"I must say, having ran into a… horde of this witch's lovers were… quite a challenge," Elijah said. "They were very hard… I mean, insistent on having her. I thought I'd be having problems with you."

"I'm going to forget you made a booboo right there," Damon said. "Not that I need your permission but can I go now?"

Elijah nods. "She may be the last powerful witch we could ever get our hands on."

He knew Elijah's motives were selfish, and were probably going to be bothersome post-Bonnie-is-The-One-Day, but he was more than willing to leave the poor guy alone. Besides, he already had major blackmail material. Who would have thought that Elijah was more into sausage parties than taco night?

"Save her," the other vampire said plainly.

"Hell." Looking at Bonnie resting in his arms, Damon is more than happy to agree. "I'm planning to keep her."

As the pair speed away, Elijah groans out in protest as a thick mist leaves his body, and evaporates up into the heavens.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for doing that small favor for me, John."<p>

"You're welcome, Tituba. It's the least I could do for your granddaughter." Truthfully though, John Gilbert had also felt the spell doing a soft tickle on his spirit, but had triggered a paternal kind of love for the witch. That, after all, had been his last dying thought, be the loving father that Elena never had. It felt fulfilling to know that he had managed to extend that grace to his daughter's best friend. He knows that the young witch was fatherless as well. He felt good, he felt accomplished; no need to haunt anyone downstairs anymore. "Sometimes, I think people forget that she needs divine intervention too."

Grams nodded and looked down below. "I'm not much excited about Bonnie's mate, but I suppose he will do."

"He's good for her," John replied. After a moment, he couldn't help but ask, "But you know what the funny thing is?"

"Yes?"

"Elijah's true nature kept on fighting for domination when I took over him..."

"You mean, he's really...?"

The two apparitions share a knowing laugh.

* * *

><p>When what should have been nominated 'the best torrid kiss award' kiss did not happen the moment Bonnie woke up an hour later, she was quite disappointed to see Damon in front of her, flipping through the pages of her grimoire. She takes a moment to look around and realize that they were probably checked in some random motel room somewhere. Her whole body was exhausted, but seeing Damon there was giving her ideas. However, a huge part of her didn't want to confront everything just yet. Killing her plan to sleep again, she makes the simplest mistake of yawning.<p>

Damon's eyes widen at her movement and he almost drops the spell book on his hands. He gives her this heated look, but the interest is quick to disappear, and now, it is simply replaced by frustration. He drops the grimoire in front of her that it almost bounces off the bed if she didn't catch it on time. "Find it. Break the spell now."

Clearly, Damon was still going to pretend like he didn't feel anything for her, and as much as it should have been cute, Bonnie was just too tired to care. She glares at the book then at him. "Why should I? _You're_ the one who lied to me! _You're_ the one who told me to help you and this is what I get?" When she sees that Damon looked away, and literally took a step back, she took it as her cue to continue. Well, although she wanted nothing more but to kiss him and test just how soft his lips were, she was mad at him for all of this. After shoving her grimoire away from her, she crosses her arms on her chest. "You ask me to help you with a spell that should help you forget about your feelings for Elena. What happened, Damon? Did you suddenly decide to play a trick on me? Because this whole day, everyone has been sexually harassing me! And my car! Did you see what happened to my car!" She actually wanted to thank him for retrieving her grimoire, but if he was going to play the 'pretend we don't have feelings for each other game', then by god she was going to play it too. "Explain why you ruined my life!"

Damon turned around just to avoid eye contact. He was feeling terrified of her wrath. Who knows if she could suddenly channel all her powers to burn him alive? Besides, looking at her made him want to say everything he felt about her. "Fine. I lied. You happy?" _I'm sorry_.

"But _why_, Damon? Why did you have to do this to me?" All the things she went through today made her the emotional seventeen-year-old that was. Her eyes didn't take long to fill with tears. "Do you hate me that much…?" When Damon didn't say anything, the sadness had overcome her so much, that she walked past him, eager to hide in the bathroom for hours to come. She felt like crying her eyes out. Why did she even expect him to be all mushy and romantic all of a sudden? However, cold fingertips had touched her arm, and tugged her roughly back to him. She was squeezed against his chest swiftly, and the next thing she knew, his lips were crushed against hers.

The heat was indescribable. Fireworks. A supernatural crunch in the air, a click; a spell breaking. Finally. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her lips and she opened them. As their tongues melted against each other, the same warmth on her mouth started to swell in her belly like molten honey. She tried to arch harder against him, wanting more, and he pushed back, rubbing, creating all that wonderful, sparks all over her body, down her body and it was just so hot.

As Bonnie kept her eyes shut in the midst of relishing their first kiss, her powers kicked in as well, unable to stop the way his feelings pour into her like sunlight on a darkened room. When she pushed away for air, he clearly understood, withdrawing only from her lips, but kept her body meshed with his as he trapped her against the wall. She realized that she found it hard to look him in the eyes, still afraid of what she would see there. So she focused on his lips, which were always so tempting, almost swollen with the force of their kiss. _Dive in for more_, her heart, mind and body cheered her, so she did the best thing she could: she gives him the strongest right hook she could ever give.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The attack is lost on Damon, who rubs his jaw like he did get hurt. He probably did, considering her girly punched was laced with her powers.

"That's for the spell, you son of a bitch!" Bonnie yells loudly with all her might, letting all the pent-up emotions out of her body. She breathes in and out, trying not to cower in pain of her bruised knuckles.

Damon pulls her right fist into his hands and starts kissing the tinge of pink on her skin. He gives her this hopelessly in love look and grins. "Yeah. I probably deserved that." Licking Bonnie's sore knuckles, he smiles. "Can we kiss again?"

Bonnie's mind set on kissing him straight and sloppy, she dives on top of him with all her might.

It's a perfect ten.

* * *

><p>The spell breaks like a broken rope, and just in time, back in Mystic Falls, the two men Damon had 'contained' had come to their senses in the dark of Bonnie's garage...<p>

"Hello? Anyone out there? HELP! I'm stuck! HELP!"

"Ughhhh…"

"H-hello… Who is there…?"

"Gilbert…?"

"Mister Saltz… Ric?"

"Hang on… I just… Wait a second. I'll get to you."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere! That son of a bitch Damon tied me up to this fucking chair! I swear I am going to stake him…!"

"Keep on talking."

"How long do you think we've been here? For the love of God, why the hell would he have to tie me up in here!"

"There ya go. Now don't move, I wouldn't want to cut your fingers off even if you have that ring of yours…"

"No problem, Ric… _Oh_."

"…"

"…"

"Tell me that's a flashlight."

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thanks for reading! RnR, sweeties! ;D


	11. Epilogue: The Holiday

**AN:** So this is the epilogue that should tie some loose ends. A final shout-out to those who reviewed last chapter:

**NaeNae1495, paintthesummer, Yson, Itisjustmyself, psejhan, ShyButterflyKiss, **

**Meye, mizgardenia21, Lula6791, babyshan21, The Jolie Monster, R a p t u s M i n d,**

**dizzy78, Vie, Eos-Nyx, andtheniwaslike, minaghostwolf, Cynner, rebeldesigns, zozo42,**

**to all the readers who have been there from the start,**

**and to those who put it (and me!) on their favorites/alerts, **

**THANK YOU! **

Honestly, you guys, you all have been so sweet! I'm a bit tempted to write a sequel for this, but I don't want to make promises. But anyway, I want to thank you all again for the sweetest words, the never-ending support. I loved writing this fic because of you guys. You all made it so much more fun. I hope you all love this chapter as well. On a bittersweet note, I have to say that this concludes the updates to this story. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, motel room...<p>

"So I take it you have a crush on me...?"

"Crush? Now that's just plain irony… motherfucker."

"You heard that huh?"

"Please. I know everything." Pause. "Why _did_ you have to do the spell anyway? Couldn't you just have told me? Asked me out?"

"I don't do anything half-assed. Don't punch me."

"Riiiiight. Doing a cheap love spell was the trick." Hear the sarcasm. "You've completely won me over."

"Psh. It worked, right?"

"Why _did_ you do it?"

"I..." Takes a deep breath. "I wanted you to see me… as… well, as a man."

Snorts. "See you as a…" Laughter. "You're a vampire!"

Temper. "I screwed up, OK? If you only know how hard it was to see you with every other fucking–"

Touch. "Oh... you're pretty much hard to ignore, Damon."

Awe. "Really?"

"Really."

Round six.

* * *

><p>After the spell had been broken, it had taken half an hour for the residents of Mystic Falls to recover from the little disaster that they have created in pursuit of the only living Bennett in town. Kissing Damon turned out to be more than just a spell-breaker, it also managed to bring Bonnie's magic back. With Damon's help, they found the right concoction to create the perfect memory-altering spell that should make the supposed victims (aggressors) remember the event differently. OK, so maybe it took them actually an hour before they saw the right spell, considering that they made out, argued and made out alternatively. The new boyfriend succeeded to convince the new girlfriend that she should not want to live in her hometown regarded as the Mystic Falls' pariah because of what happened, hence…<p>

"It's official," Elena announced like a news anchor as she entered the living room, trying hard to keep a straight face as she saw the lovebirds huddled on one corner of the couch like they were in their own little world. _Of course_ they were making out before she disturbed them; she could see the flush on Bonnie's cheeks and the murderous glare on Damon's blue eyes. She holds out the daily newspaper in front of her before placing it on the coffee table. "Last Saturday has been declared 'The Bonnie Bennett Holiday', the day that all the male townsfolk had run a race to help her save children in third-world countries."

Pushing the newspaper away from her, Bonnie couldn't help but bury her face in her hands. "I hope I can live with this. You guys didn't even specify _which_ third world country."

"Come on. You know that if ever an outsider asks about it, your former Bonnie zombies," Elena paused just to watch Damon freeze at the mention of the term; yes, Caroline would not stop telling their circle of friends about Damon's famous confession. "Would be too busy defending your honor. You are, after all," she paused again, taking the newspaper on the table just to read a line, "this town's 'beacon of goodness'." She couldn't help but do a mental '_awww'_as she watched her future brother-in-law give her best friend a chaste kiss on the cheek for encouragement.

"Believe me, baby," Damon said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her tight against him. "That holiday isn't even enough for all the help you've been doing those ingrates before they went crazy over you. It's about time, I say."

"Agreed," Elena nodded. "You _have_ been saving the entire town pretty much for free and I know that you will keep on doing so until your hair turns gray." She sees a distinct flash of surprise and terror flash on their pretty faces, and she knows it's because of her reference to old age. Casually excusing herself out to get some of Stefan's things before heading home again, Elena leaves the room, feeling rather accomplished with her intent. She _did_ want the whole innuendo to sink in real good; she was so looking forward to having _all_ of her best friends forever if she's going to pull a Bella and ask Stefan to turn her in the not-so-distant future… "You can go back to making out now!"

"Gladly," Damon mumbled, eager to nuzzle his nose on the crook of Bonnie's neck. Before devouring his lover, he yells out, "And by the way, kindly tell my dearest brother that I don't miss having him around. Keep him at your place for as long as you like, doppleganger!" Though he knew Elena was busy hoarding upstairs, he was certain she heard all of that.

"You're an asshole," Bonnie told him, giving him a firm nudge on the stomach. As Damon busies himself with memorizing her scent, she thinks about the past three weeks since the whole thing happened. "Damon? Don't you think maybe it's time for Stefan to go back home? He can't live at Elena's forever."

Damon missed his brother, really. That is, when Bonnie wasn't around –which wasn't happening on a regular basis. So he shakes his head, no, and when he starts nipping on her neck and she finally moans, he is thankful that the subject has finally been dropped. Although Damon was sure that the spell did work for everyone (womenfolk included) that day, he can't help but wonder about its effects on the supernatural, or those special cases (like those who have had real contact with Bonnie). He didn't bother to ask anyone if it did work, because if Damon found out that they were lying to him, he just might lose it and kill Bonnie's friends. His first clue to this doubt was Stefan, of course, simply because he couldn't find his younger brother's new hiding place for his journal. Second, they have been making out more than they have been paying more attention to the spell, there was a chance that it wasn't as 100% foolproof. So until he trusts his own gut to trust Stefan again (and to find that goddamned diary), his brother would remain a homeless Bambi-sucker.

Sucker.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Damon, his suspicions were more correct than not, because The Bonnie Bennett Holiday Spell did work for the normal Bonnie zombie, but didn't work <em>completely<em> for those special cases (mostly known as Bonnie's friends). They didn't 'love' Bonnie anymore, no, but what they felt was similar to someone who had just experienced a breakup. They remembered what they felt, what they said to Bonnie three weeks ago. They found it hard to move on. They would forget about the experience in the same manner someone who just suffered a heartbreak should grieve.

For instance, after the bloody disaster back at the lingerie store (Bonnie's only safe house during the zombie horde rampage), Caroline had made sure that she had given Matt the right amount of blood just enough to heal his injuries. Though Matt still needed aspirin after his magical regeneration, poor man was not weak enough to be graced amnesia by the memory-altering spell. Being inhabited by Klaus for hours made it impossible for him to believe that The Bonnie Bennett Holiday was because of some ridiculous cause to save third-world country children. Maybe it wasn't _that_ ridiculous, but which country specifically! Therefore, Matt coped like he did the moment he found out about vampires; he handled it like a man. Make everyone think that nothing was wrong, tried not to bat an eyelid whenever Bonnie's name was spoken in random conversation, tried to believe that The Holiday was actually true. When someone would ask him if he participated, he would even respond light-heartedly that he was actually the frontrunner of the pack. It had been quite stressful the first few days, trying not to think of Bonnie other than as a friend. But thankfully, Bonnie had left his dreams, and bronzed valleys and raven hair were finally replaced by sunshine, golden curves, and well, fangs. Thank God for Caroline.

Sweet, sweet Caroline…

* * *

><p>Now an inside joke between Damon and Caroline, the Cemetery Man (Tyler), vowed revenge the moment he dug himself out of his grave. However, due to his werewolf ridden persona that had been dominant during his Bonnie-blessed state, he had forgotten who the culprit was. His instinct kept screaming Damon, but sadly, being stuck underground for hours on end doesn't give you any evidence at all. It made it hard to point his muddy finger at the vampire, especially now that Bonnie was busy smooching the man's face every time he saw them. That said, the only recurring thought in his head was Bonnie. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. It actually made even more sense, considering he woke up somewhere near her grandmother's grave. However, he found it hard to believe that Bonnie was that heartless to bury him alive. So he really kept his bet on Damon. He was itching to investigate, but he wouldn't want to lose any more of his male ego if ever he revealed that he had spent an entire night marinated in graveyard slop.<p>

When Tyler hears about The Bonnie Bennett Holiday, a part of him feels quite relieved. Maybe Bonnie _was_ the one to have been creative enough to bury him six feet under, because that was just Bonnie's character –thinking about what was best for everybody. Who knows what kind of damage he would have done had he lost control of his werewolf side on a random day –much more on a town event like last Saturday? Thus, even if the spell did not really affect Tyler, he believes that three weeks ago, the whole town was engaged in a social event to help Bonnie Bennett's mission to save children in third-world countries. The moment he made sure that he didn't smell like the dead (which was a bummer, considering that he was the werewolf), he leaves town and hopes that Caroline calls him. But he dreams of Bonnie now and then, especially that time when he proposed to her when they were eight.

Who knows, maybe they'll still marry each other when they turn thirty…

* * *

><p>Next on the list was the unfortunate history teacher. Alaric should have forgotten just like every single mortal who did, but unfortunately, being a vampire hunter had its perks. Perks, like, finally wearing an anti-spell charm, right <em>before<em> Bonnie cast the memory-altering spell. He had been so terrified of going through that traumatic experience again (his fried ass was the least of his problems, much less unintentionally groping one of his students) that he just had to take precaution, which, unknown to him, backfired like hell. Instead of being on board the whole Holiday celebration like he should have had he not worn the protection charm, now he is forced to act like he actually honors the day, like he forgot about everything, when truthfully, Alaric wanted nothing more but to quit his job and check himself into rehab.

When the dreams with Bonnie didn't cease, it was hard to admit to himself that _he_ had problems; it was difficult to face the baggage. He had come to recognize his thirst for blood, how dark he had become –all thanks to the spell that opened his mind to such things. It brought out that Alaric who chose not to pretend, didn't put up a charade that he was just a normal history teacher. Alaric was afraid because he knew that three weeks ago, he had become the thing he hated the most. He, after all, had lived such a deranged existence ever since he started chasing those filthy demons around. He wants to blame them for ruining everything, especially the normalcy, but he couldn't, because it was his life now. He wanted nothing more but to stake Damon when he found out that the idiot was responsible for what happened (thanks, detective skills). But then again, he is left with no choice but to compromise, considering said criminal was making Bonnie happy, and admitting he remembered would probably sign his own death-contract because it was plain as day that the elder Salvatore was dead-set on announcing to anyone who came his way that the witch was his.

Clearly, Alaric's plans to wait for Bonnie to reach adulthood and hopefully make her his was useless. So he had to leave the matter alone and move on in his own way –which meant hunting rogue vampires more often than necessary because each of them was a Damon he _could_ stake. Jenna would eventually hate him for it, but perhaps, it was for the best, considering that she deserved better. How could she be with someone as twisted as him? At least, he thinks to himself, The Bonnie Bennett Holiday will fall on a weekday next year. No classes good.

Maybe he should start seeing a shrink...

* * *

><p>Strange enough, Jeremy's protection ring made him immune from the amnesiac-quality of the new Holiday spell, in contrast to the faulty spell Damon had done, which only managed to intensify his feelings for Bonnie. Safe to say he was still pretty much Bonnie-obsessed, although he didn't have the need to strip down just to show Bonnie how much he wanted her (Alaric man-handling him three weeks ago was also enough to make him NOT want to take his clothes off anymore, at least not when the lights were off). The few weeks had turned him into a definite sour-puss, unable to project anything but bitter sarcasm whenever 'Bamon' was around or mentioned.<p>

He hated Damon. Hell, he even hated Elena. He just knew she wasn't against the new love team in town because she was secretly manipulating everyone to become vampires in the future; of course she wanted Damon to turn Bonnie too. For fuck's sake, something was wrong with his sister's head. Besides, it was her fault for looking like that Katherine bitch. OK, that was way too mean, but he couldn't help it. If she put a little more bitch in fending off Damon (the no means no policy, hello!), maybe he wouldn't have been so stubborn to stick around. AND NOW he just had to stick around to make sure he realized Elena wasn't the one for him. Thanks to Elena for keeping Damon around, so did she lessen Jeremy's chances for keeping Bonnie longer to himself.

Though Bonnie said it was the age gap that bothered her, he knew she wouldn't have been as motivated to do 'the right thing' if she didn't have another handsome choice stalking her. If only he could turn back time and make sure he stakes both Salvatores before being all 'friends' with everyone. If only he could believe that The Bonnie Bennett Holiday was real. If only Damon didn't exist, maybe Bonnie would have considered him as her only one. And he's so fucking cursed, because sooner or later, Stefan would be his brother-in-law and THEN he would have forever watching Bamon happen. And judging how powerful Bonnie is getting every single day, God forbid the world be damned with little Damons running around screaming 'Uncle Jeremy!'

Seriously. **FUCK. THAT.**

* * *

><p>If there was something Stefan tried to be and excelled at, it was at being a gentleman. He knew that he would never win the 'best brother' category, considering that the only jury was his judge and executioner. When Damon coldly told him to pack his bags and leave until he felt it was right for him to come back, Stefan wordlessly did what he was told, and had moved in at Elena's for the meantime. It had been fun the first day, being with Elena again, and they would be lying if they didn't admit that they have acted like newlyweds. Elena was extra attentive to him (a little too much), and given that Jenna and Jeremy barely stayed at home throughout the day, it gave them the benefit of doing it on every single place they could. He was a gentleman; perhaps a too perfect one, considering that there were those rare instances that during his intimate moments with Elena, when her visage would be replaced by Bonnie. He wouldn't stop because of this mental interruption, and estimating they have made love on 15 different locations, he had come to Bonnie's memory in about 7. It was hard to move on from what he experienced with Bonnie, although only a mere kiss was what had only transpired. Elena did not ask if he still remembered; she probably chose to believe that he had been affected by the Bonnie Bennett Holiday spell.<p>

Whenever Stefan looks back to read his journal and he sees everything he wrote during his Bonnie-filled day –he couldn't bare to erase the entries nor write a contradictory note on it. That, and he had started to hide his journal. He wasn't in love with Bonnie, no… But it was true, he thought, to have that one time in his life that he was free from Katherine's face (the sole thing that had ruined his relationship with his brother), the responsibility of Elena's love (the promise of forever), and all that there was had been Bonnie Bennett (love and fresh air). And though he would have thought that Bonnie was his moment of freedom, he would have to deal with the fact that his brother had found true love with that woman. It's strange to be on the other side of the fence.

At least, when Damon turns her, she'd be his sister-in-law…

* * *

><p>When the Chinese delivery guy thanks Bonnie for the tip, Damon is quick to slam the door close, his nostrils flaring –and it's not because of the chili sauce. His brows are knitted together in obvious displeasure. Like The Flash he takes the food from Bonnie's hands and he swears at himself for bothering to drink a pack of blood while waiting for their Chinese delivery to arrive. As he fed, the doorbell rang and the inevitable happened: one of those idiot mortals had laid eyes on his witch, and just as expected, he had flirted with her unabashedly. Though the men of Mystic Falls did forget about their violent obsession with Bonnie thanks to the new spell, given that she had a town holiday in her honor, Bonnie had become an overnight celebrity. It was a fact that most people noticed her already, but now, they had the guts to take their chances with her. Damon surprises the brunette by scooping her in his arms, and dashes in the living room, just to find his keys.<p>

When Bonnie realizes his intent of leaving, she starts freaking out. She starts pushing him away, but he had her on this iron grip. "Damon, what the hell is wrong with you?" If he wasn't so hot, she probably would have set him on fire, but the way one of his hands had purposely managed to cup her ass… But still, she manages to retort half-heartedly, "Put me down…!"

Damon curses his stupid car keys, but he finds them nonetheless. "You are marrying me tonight, Bonnie Bennett." He gets Bonnie's bag and her grimoire, he takes their food anyway considering that it may be a long ride. He does everything with Bonnie in his arms. Damn he was invincible. "If I can't help this kind of shit from happening again, I might as well have the right to kill these motherfuckers properly."

It takes her but a second to connect the dots. "Is this about the delivery guy?" Bonnie exclaimed, and then stared at his stubbled cheek. "I can't believe you just asked me to marry you…"

As Damon got them on the front door, lots of things on his arms, his intended included, he flashes her his trademark smirk. "I'm such a romantic, right?"

Typical Bamon fashion, Bonnie explodes and starts hitting him anywhere she could reach –except his perfect face. "You fucking jerk!" Her eyes were glimmering with righteous anger. "How could you ask me such a stupid question after what just happened! Marrying you is the last thing I should want!"

Damon pays her no mind; he enjoys the attention. He stands on the doorway with a contemplative look on his face. "I think it makes perfect sense. They're after Bonnie Bennett –they'll leave a Bonnie _Salvatore_ alone."

"What the–"

"The guy's got a point, Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widen and she sees Elena's brown head moving somewhere behind Damon's shoulder. "What the hell, Elena!" She's about to point out that no one's suffering the spell anymore and that they have gone absolutely mad; she should totally set them on fire, both of them, until Damon repeats the question that makes her stomach flip-flop.

"Will you marry me?"

_Yes_. Bonnie clenches her jaw, both in irritation and happiness. "I think you did everything on purpose." She sneers at him and sees Elena from the corner of her eye. "Isn't he supposed to be in love with you or something?"

"Or something," Damon and Elena chorused with a roll of eyes.

Damon looks at her, really looks at her and Bonnie sighs. He really is a jerk. A jerk she had fallen hopelessly in love with. Damn that was cheesy. "For what it's worth, you have to ask me again."

"So will you marry me?" Damon asks, a glitter of hope in his face.

Could she even say the N word? N-O. "Yes."

As they share a deep kiss, they could hear Elena's happy squeals on the background. "OMG! Bamon's getting married! I'm off to tell the world!"

The front door closes and Damon and Bonnie look at each other.

"T-tell the world?" Bonnie asks no one in particular, and she starts to tremble. Honestly, Bonnie was still wary from having too many people around.

Damon scoffs. "Fuck that; I'm taking you to Vegas."

Though Bonnie was officially the town hero, Damon had to be hers. She doesn't even argue as he whisks her away. Somehow, she'd have to believe the whole Bennett-Salvatore thing would help her move on. She never dreamed of the whole church/garden wedding anyway.

"By the way, baby?" Damon asks as he steps on the gas, all the while putting her seatbelt on. "I know you're pregnant."

Marveling at Bonnie's startled expression (she probably didn't know about the bun in the oven yet), Damon grins as he looks at the road ahead. He had Bonnie, he was going to be a dad, and he was going to get married. He didn't think it was possible, he didn't think he'd look forward to this. If anyone was brave enough to ask him, he'd probably say that he was having the time of his life.

Who would think three weeks ago, that the worst day of his life would turn out to be his best?

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I couldn't help but make it super long and do a preggo Bamon. :)) It's too irresistible! Anyway, Bamon forever! Reviews are love.


End file.
